Phoenix Kiss
by Eris Jade Black
Summary: Harry finds out that it was his mother’s love that saved him that night, just not the mother he thought. AU some OotP spoilers. (Started b4 OotP came out) New AN in chapter 11
1. The Black Rose

Title: Phoenix Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters originally found in any of JKR's book series. I only own Serena, and any of the other characters that aren't in the actual books.

Summary: Phoenix Kiss: 3 tears of the mother, 3 tears of the father, 2 tears of a Scarlet Phoenix… Recipe for disaster, or how to survive the killing curse…Harry finds out that it was his mother's love that saved him that night, just not the mother he thought.

Chapter 1: The Black Rose

Looking around the field, a large black wolf scanned the area. Nighttime was the best time to spy. She moved in closer to the men in robes then quickly transformed and joined them. She wore the dark cloak like a death eater, but not marked. Why then is she a death eater? It was a family honor thing, her family was known for being heavily immersed in the Dark Arts, so by default she had to become a Death Eater. But she was only loyal to the light. She knew of other spies, but never talked to them, for fear of being found out. The woman pulled her hood over her head and put her mask on, then stood with the other masked wizards. She watched as Voldemort appeared. Mentally she growled, she was glad that they had to wear masks, otherwise too many of the other death eaters would notice the look of pure, unadulterated hatred focused on Voldemort and his servant Wormtail. Oh how she wished that she could kill that miserable excuse for a wizard. She was there the night that Voldemort was brought back. She had also seen her son. That was when she decided, that she'd never spy again. She had a way out, she couldn't ever be tracked. She just wanted to see her son again.

After a few of the Death eaters that were part of the inner-circle got a few rounds of the Cruciatus curse, the meeting was ended, many of the death eaters dissapperated immediately, but the Animagus didn't. She approached one of those who had been cursed slowly, no one else was there save herself and the man.

"Severus, here," she handed him a potion, before she helped him up.

"Thank you. How?" Severus Snape knew every death eater by name and reputation, but he didn't know this woman, or how she knew him.

"Shh, it's a long story. I'll go with you to talk to Dumbledore. I have to see him about a job opening." They apparated to the edge of the wards. Serena helped him through the doors and to the Headmaster's office.

"Carmel Corn" said the potions master and the Griffin statue started to move up and the staircase appeared. Severus and the mysterious woman climbed up them and knocked on the door. A faint 'Come in' was heard as Serena pushed the door open.

"Ah Severus, I see you have met our other spy Serena Black. Please both of you have a seat." The raven haired woman sat in the chair opposite Severus.

"You? But, they said that she died the night before the attack at Godrick's Hollow." Snape stared unbelievingly at the woman.

"That is a night I wish never happened, I lost three people I cared the most for that night. But now, I know that in my heart, there was nothing we could do to prevent it. If only Sirius wouldn't have gone after that poor excuse for a man, Pettigrew."

"What does that _mutt_ have to do with anything?" Severus spat, Serena gave him a death glare, that scarily looked identical to his own, but what made it even more threatening, was the fact that her eyes kept flashing between her soft jade eyes to those of a wolf and back.

"That _mutt_, as you so eloquently phrased it, is my husband. I told him," she looked at Dumbledore, her eyes were normal now, "just before the charm was cast, that something was off, Peter never liked me. The man hated the fact that I was now part of their little group. I still think he found out somehow, and that was part of the reason of the attack."

"Headmaster, forgive me, but who is this woman, and what is she talking about?"

"This woman, Severus, is Serena Rothschild Black, one of my spies and now, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. What she is referring to, is the fact that she and Sirius had a son. You may have heard of him……"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_"Gods Siri, I really don't want to do this."_

_"Ser we have to do this. It is the only way he'll be safe."_

_"Just promise me, that when this is all over with, that we can be a family again. I trust James and Lily, I really do, but something feels off. Ever since we got married, Peter has always given me this really hateful look."_

_"Don't worry about him. Look, once we get the charm done, I'll be appointed as Godfather, that way one of us will still be there for him."_

_"I am going to miss you love, and I am going to miss my baby. Merlin, I hate this." Serena looked down at the baby in her husband's arms. "I'll miss you Jamie….."_

Harry woke up with a gasp. It was still dark out. Harry stared at the ceiling, trying to remember his dream. It was just like the others he'd been having lately. 'Maybe I should write Sirius. No, he only wants me to write if my scar starts bothering me.' He checked his muggle clock, the bright red digital display glared back six-forty-five. 'Fifteen more minutes and hell continues.' Harry got dressed, and looked out the window. The bars were still there, they were replaced after the Weasley's got him out in second year. 

"BOY!" Harry looked at the clock again, seven. He quickly made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast. Of course not his own breakfast, no he only gets a piece of dry toast and a glass of water. Morning noises could be heard, the Dursleys were awake. Then after making the breakfast, Vernon and Dudley stomped down the stairs to the dining room, awaiting the meal, that in Harry's opinion, they really didn't need to eat it.

"Boy, you had better get all of the list done before I get home today, otherwise expect the consequences." The very fat man stated, as he fed himself.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry, also known as The Boy Who Was Vernon's Favorite Punching Bag, answered before starting on his list of chores. 'If they could see me now,' Harry thought as he started to weed the garden, 'they think just because I am the Boy Who Lived, that I must be pampered. If they only knew how wrong they were.'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Serena was greeted by the rest of the staff with open arms. They all seemed nice enough, from what Sirius had told her about his days here at Hogwarts, his teachers all hated him. But that could also be because of the fact that he, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, were always causing some sort of mischief. She smiled at the memories of hearing the three guys, Peter was never around when Serena was, telling her about the pranks they pulled, especially the ones they played on one Severus Snape. Then Lily would tell her what really happened, as the boys most likely exaggerated most of the tales. 

Serena got to her rooms that Albus had shown her earlier. She still couldn't believe her luck. A few weeks before, all that Serena could think of was to track down Pettigrew, then her family could be together again. Now, she was worried at what her son was going to do when he found out who he really was. She didn't know if the fact that she found out that she had a brother was good luck or bad luck, but Sirius was dead on when he said that Severus Snape was a 'greasy git'. Speaking of Sirius, she really needed to find out just where he was hiding, she knew that he was on a mission for the Order, but she also knew that he would be back soon.

'I wonder where Remus is. Like he'd even remember me.' She sighed and looked around her living room. It had nice warm tones, with accents of silver and blue. The stone fireplace had a cheery fire inside, across from the hearth, a black leather couch and chair were placed. She moved through the room to her bedroom. 'Wow, whoever decorated this place, had great taste.' She had a four poster bed that was set in the middle of the room, it was covered with light-blue satin sheets and a dark gray duvet. All in all, someone knew her tastes. She walked back into the sitting room over to a large oak desk, it was then that she noticed the man sitting in the leather chair near the fire. He looked up and smiled at her. His blue eyes bright, off setting the shadows that had been there before.

"Hello love." The man stood and cleared the distance between himself and Serena. He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into his embrace. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sirius. Oh Merlin, how I have missed you!" She wrapped her arm around him, he tightened his hold on her.

"Oh Ser, you have no idea."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Back the headmaster's office, Albus was looking over the reports that Sirius had brought back, along with the conformations that the other Order members would be awaiting his owl or fire call. He smiled to himself. He was happy that he found a DADA teacher, but what made it even better was that he was reuniting a family. 'Well, now that Serena is here, maybe we will win this war after all.' He was interrupted from his reverie when his fireplace flared up.

"Albus." The floating head spoke.

"Yes Arabella, how are things over in Surrey?" Albus lost his cheeriness at the expression that befell across the woman's face.

"Albus, we have to get Harry out of that house. They are abusing him."

"What? How do you mean?"

"I was tending to my flowerbed, when I heard that muggle screaming at Harry. Then I heard him hitting him, but by the time I could get near enough to check in on him, that man locked the boy in his room." Arabella Figg, also known as Mrs. Figg, was positively fuming.

"I was afraid of this. I think it is time for him to be moved, I believe it would be best that you watch over him, until I can send some agents to retrieve Mr. Potter." The headmaster was beginning to look his hundred years. "Thank you Arabella, I will see you at the meeting."

"Good day Albus." She gave him a sad smile and her face popped out of the flames. When she left, Albus tossed some powder into the flames.

"Serena, could you and Sirius come to my office please."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Serena and Sirius were sitting on the couch in each other's arms. They didn't need to speak, they already knew what the other felt. Then the fireplace flared, and Albus' head came into view.

"Serena, could you and Sirius, come to my office please." Sirius notice the worried look on the headmaster's face.

"Yes Albus, we'll be there in a sec." And the face disappeared. Sirius and Serena looked at each other confusedly. Then stood up and went to the fireplace. Moments later, the couple stepped out of the fireplace in the headmaster's office.

"What is the matter Albus," Serena asked as she sat in the chair she had occupied earlier that morning. Sirius just stood behind her chair.

"I would like you both to go and retrieve Harry.."

"What?"

"I knew we couldn't trust those muggles, even if they were Lily's sister's family." Sirius was pacing, Serena wasn't liking the situation. She rose from her chair and put a hand on her husband's arm.

"Then, we'll just have to get him. Then, Albus will have the chance to explain why my son has been living with muggles that hate everything that has to do with magic. That is, if I haven't been sent to Azkaban." Serena was facing the headmaster as she spoke. Her eyes were flashing, jade to wolf. "if they have done anything more than a tap on him, I swear by Slytherin, I cannot be held accountable for my actions."

"Well, I hope for the muggles sake, that it doesn't come to that." Albus was trying to clam the woman, wondering if he had just hired another werewolf.

"Come on Ser, we'd better go, before you go totally wolfie." He wrapped a comforting arm around his wife's waist. He noticed the look on the headmaster's face. "No Albus, she isn't a werewolf, just a very protective wolf Animagus."

"Okay, very well, you two be careful. And don't do anything too rash, we need some parts left over for the ministry." The couple turned to walk out of the door, "Oh and Sirius, you still need to be in dog form, we really don't need anyone seeing you yet."

"Will do Albus." And with that the couple left. When they got to the entrance hall, Sirius turned into Snuffles and Serena transfigured her robes into muggle clothing.

"Well love, lets go get our son." They walked out and down the path to get outside of the wards. With a hand on the scruff of 'Snuffle's' neck, they dissapperated. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay, the only way I will add the next chapter, is if I get at least three reviews, that way I will know that I am not just wasting mine and my Beta's time………..


	2. Who Are You

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: Look, I got reviews!! 

**Sesshomaru**

**Amane Andrsen**

**Skipastarseeker**

**Mononoke**

**Kirabelle**

**anon**

You all wanted more story so here you go, and don't forget to review!!

Chapter 2: Who Are You

When Serena and 'Snuffles' appeared, they found themselves in the back yard of Arabella Figg. Mrs. Figg noticed that she had visitors, and quickly ushered them into her kitchen.

"I see you brought Sirius with you." She pointed to the dog. "You can change now, no one will see you." She smiled and then turned to Serena, " I don't believe we've met. I'm Arabella Figg." She held out her hand. Sirius, who was now in human form, chuckled.

"Bella, I believe you remember my wife Serena." Bella dropped her hand to her side and stared at Serena.

"It's nice to see you again Bella." She smiled warmly at the older witch.

"Oh my. It has been a long time since we last saw each other. How have you been dear." She started to point to chairs, " would you like some tea?"

"No, actually, we were sent to retrieve Harry." Sirius held his wife's hand and gave it a squeeze. Realization dawned on Bella's face.

"Oh that's right," she replied sadly, " Well then you better go get him, you can use my floo to get back to Hogwarts."

"Thank you Bella, maybe we can talk again sometime, only under better circumstances." Serena and Snuffles, Sirius had to change back, walked to the front door.

"Of course dears, now go, and get that poor boy out of there!" Arabella shut the door behind the Blacks.

They walked over to the house at number four Privet drive. It looked like a normal house. Perfect lawn, perfect flower beds. Serena had a feeling that it wasn't the lady of the house that made the flower beds perfect, and it made her sick. She and Snuffles walked up to the porch and knocked. It wasn't late really, just five in the evening. Five minutes later, a very large child answered the door.

"Hello." Serena smiled sweetly. The boy just ogled her.

"What do you want?" the boy, or as Snuffles thought, the wale, asked.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Harry Potter." The 'wale' paled and started to stutter.

"T.theres n.no Harry Potter here." The boy kept looking over his shoulder, obviously waiting for one of his parents to come to his rescue. Serena wasn't buying it for one bit and pulled her wand.

"Now, I know you are lying, little muggle boy. So why don't you go and fetch him for me, hmm?" The dog just had an amused look. Serena smiled as the boy went back in the house. Voices could be heard in the kitchen.

"Dudley, why didn't you ask the nice lady in?" the mother asked, her sickeningly sweet voice floated to the door. The boy didn't answer and just walked up the stairs. Serena put her wand away and waited to see the lady of the house. " I am so sorry for my little Duddikins rudeness, would you pleas, come in."

"Thank you Mrs. ?"  Serena led.

"Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and you are?" Petunia scowled at Snuffles, who just bared his teeth.

"I am Serena Black," Petunia gasped, Serena just raised and eyebrow and continued, " and this is my guide dog, Snuffles." She reached out absently and petted the black dog's head.

"So you're blind?"

"Yes, and that is why I am here. My aunt Bella, you know her as Mrs. Figg," a nod, "said that I should come here and offer Mr. Potter a job as my assistant."

"Now why would you want a _freak_ like that working for you?"

"Well why not, I hear people say that all _freaks_ should stick together, besides, he would be living with myself and Snuffles." Serena was seething, but she was great at hiding her emotions. She heard voices and footsteps on the stairs, so she tilted her head toward the sound.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Five Minutes Earlier……..

Dudley ran up the stairs as fast as his large body would allow. When he got to Harry's door, he didn't knock, but just rushed in. Harry looked up from his bed, he was still sore from the last beating he got from Vernon, who luckily had left again.

"Dudley what do you want?" Harry asked with just enough venom in his voice, that made the other boy even paler.

"T.there's a lady downstairs that wants to talk to you. She is talking to my mum now. We better hurry, she had a m.magic stick with her." Wale boy was back to stuttering. Harry's eyes widened at the word 'magic'.

"Did she say who she was? Did anyone come with her?" Harry looked at his cousin.

"No, she just had the ugliest looking mutt with her though." Harry started walking out the door, Dudley followed. Harry heard the voices in the sitting room.

"Now why would you want a _freak_ like that working for you?" Harry recognized this voice to be Petunia's.

"Well why not, I hear people say that all _freaks_ should stick together," the other voice sounded vaguely familiar " besides, he would be living with myself and Snuffles." 'Snuffles!' Harry ran down the stairs through the kitchen to the sitting room. He saw Petunia in one chair and a lady with jet black hair sitting with her back to him on the couch, next to her, was a grim. The black dog noticed Harry's presence and walked up to him.

"Hello Snuffles." Harry patted the dog's head. The dog stared at him, looking him over. The dog began to growl. 'Shit, he saw my cheek.' At the sound of the growl, the ladies in the sitting room turned their attention to Harry.

"You must be Harry. I see you've met Snuffles." Serena gasped, but it didn't go unnoticed. Figuring it would be stupid to try to act, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Petunia. "How dare you muggles touch that boy."

"You said you were blind!"

"Yes, and Lily told me all about how you were always so jealous of the attention she got. It isn't like she meant for it to happen that way. So now, instead of respecting her memory by taking good care of Harry, you people mistreat him?" the irate witch turned to Harry. "Go, get all of your things, take Snuffles with you."

"Okay," Harry ran up the stairs, the big black dog bounding behind him. The second they got to Harry's room, Sirius changed back and grabbed Harry in the biggest bear hug. "Siri…need..to..breathe."

"Oh. Sorry kiddo. Well let's get your things, the sooner the better." Sirius walked over to Hedwig's cage.

"Siri, who was that woman? She seems so familiar." Harry was digging around in the hole that was under the loose floor board.

"That is my Serena. We'll tell you everything when we get back to Hogwarts." The Animagus looked around the room, " do you have everything? Where is your trunk?"

"In the cupboard under the stairs." Sirius walked down the stairs to the sitting room, not changed at all.

"Um, love, are you forgetting something?" Serena nodded at Sirius' clothing.

"Well how am I supposed to carry the cage when I'm a dog?"

"Good point." She looked back at Petunia and Dudley, who were now cowering on the couch. "Oh, maybe I should introduce you to my husband. Sirius Black, also known as Harry's Godfather." She looked back over her shoulder, "Got everything?"

"Yeah, all set." Serena walked over to the trunk and shrunk it. Harry smiled at her, still trying to figure out who she is.

"Well muggles you got off easy." Sirius looked to Harry, "Want us to do anything to them?"

"No, lets just let them live, they didn't do anything to me, it was Vernon. Lets just go, they aren't worth it." Harry said as he walked to the door.

"Fine, if you're sure. Goodbye muggles." Serena followed Sirius and Harry out the door. "Harry, go to Mrs. Figg's house."

"Okay, she's the one that Professor Dumbledore asked you to talk to?" he looked at Sirius as they got to the front door.

"One in the same." Sirius ruffled Harry's already messy hair. Serena shook her head and then knocked on the door. Bella answered, looking as cheerful as she had when the Blacks showed up the first time.

"Come in, come in. Harry how are you doing." She ushered them into the living room. The room was covered in pictures of all of Mrs. Figg's cats. 

"I am doing okay. I didn't know you were a witch." She was still leading them to her fireplace.

"Yes I am, and now you must get going." She handed Sirius the floo powder. "I will see you both at the meeting. Be good Harry."

"By Bella," Sirius tossed the powder down and yelled "Hogwarts: Dumbledore's Office"

"Bye Mrs. Figg," Harry took the floo powder and followed Sirius out. Serena was about to take some floo powder, when Bella stopped her.

"You take care of that boy Serena."

"I know. Thank you for looking in on him. Bye." She gave the older witch a hug, then took some powder and went to the fireplace.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ahh I see you were successful then." Albus said from his desk, as he watch the Blacks and Harry walk from the fireplace. "I hope you didn't do too much damage Serena."

"No, just scared them. Harry wouldn't let us do anything." The dark haired woman pouted, and sat in a chair. Dumbledore had that annoying twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Well I am sure you three have much to talk about. So I bid you all goodnight." It seemed that everywhere they were, they were being ushered out just as soon as they arrived.

"Goodnight Albus." Serena led Sirius and Harry down to her rooms. The portrait to her rooms was of Salazar Slytherin. She whispered her password, Harry could have sworn it was in parseltongue.

"Have a seat Harry, are you hungry? I can summon a house-elf." Serena asked as she observed the young wizard.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Black." Harry sat down in the leather chair closest to the fire.

"Please, don't call me that, it sounds weird. Just call me Serena." Sirius chuckled and she cuffed him upside his head. "It's not that I don't like being Mrs. Black, its just it makes me seem _old.****_

****

"Harry, we have many things to tell you." Sirius got a look on his face that showed he was serious. Serena walked back over to the guys and sat down.

"What we tell you, I know you will think is a lie, but for now, we need you to just listen, and we will answer any questions that you may have." The witch got a wistful look on her face.

"Okay." As Harry replied a house-elf appeared and set out the food on the low coffee table that was near the couch.

"Why don't we eat first, then get into the serious talk."

"Siri, still thinking with your stomach, I see." The trio ate in a comfortable silence, then a house-elf appeared again and took the dishes then disappeared.

"Okay, first of all you need to know that James and Lily were not your birth parents." Serena held up her hand to stop the younger wizard from protesting. "You see, Sirius and I are your real parents." She waited for Harry's reaction, hoping that he wouldn't hate them for not taking him in. "And if I could have, I would have made sure that you would have gone with me to Bulgaria."

"Bulgaria?"

"Yes, I taught at Durmstrang. So I lived up there, and still spied for the Order. Oh, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I am the new DADA teacher this year." She added with a smile.

"You should watch out for Snape then, he's been after that position for years."

"Well Sevvie won't do anything to me, or our mum might get involved." At Harry's confused look, Serena continued. "I actually just found this out myself. Severus Snape is my brother. But I am older."

"How much older?" Sirius was interested, as was Harry.

"Five minutes."

"You're twins?"

"Yes, but I am a hell of a lot prettier." They all started laughing. When they settled down a bit, the witch continued, "So Harry, how are you feeling? I know this is a lot to take in."

"Actually, this all seems so right to me. Like I had always known this." He smiled at his parents.

"We're happy you feel that way. Ser thought you would hate us."

"No, I understand why it couldn't happen that way. Dumbledore probably didn't know about you two being my parents." He looked at them both, "So what do we do now?"

"Well that is entirely up to you. We can have you name changed back, and take off the few charms that Lily and I placed on you." Ser looked over her son. 'he looks so much like James, I hope he wants the charms removed.'

"Yeah, I want to know what I really look like. But, if I look like Snape, we put the charms back on." The green eyed boy replied with a shudder.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't even subject a Malfoy to that torture. That'd be just plain cruel." Sirius laughed, Serena just smirked.

"And what about your name? Keep it or change it? Remember it's all up to you."

"What is my real name? Just a bit curious is all."

"Well, you were never really ever called Harry. We actually don't even know how you got to be called that. Everyone just called you Jamie. But to answer your question, it's Jamison Riley Black." Harry tried to stifle a yawn, and Sirius looked at the muggle clock that was on the mantle, the hands were pointed at eleven. "Let's talk some more tomorrow, it has been a very long day. So lets get to bed."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Serena led Harry to his room. It was decorated similarly to the master bedroom, only in green and sliver.

"There are some pajamas, in the wardrobe, that should fit you, if not, go ahead and spell them to you." Harry was still looking around the room, looking at the colors. "I know what you are thinking, Slytherin colors."

"No, its fine, I actually like green. But if any of the other Gryffindors knew that…" he trailed off.

"Well it's not your fault that you just happen to find green appealing, it's a nice color. You have green eyes, although, they aren't supposed to be that bright, but that was Lily's charm. They should be a soft jade like mine." She smiled at him, "Now off to bed with you." The witch walked to the door.

"Night mum." Ser turned around, "I just wanted to see how it felt." Harry grinned at her.

"Wow," she smiled at him, "Come here," she gave him a hug and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Jamie," he gave her a funny look, "What, I just wanted to see how it sounded." Serena gave him another hug and smiled as she shut the door to her son's room. She walked back to Sirius with tears in her eyes, her took her into his arms.

"What's wrong love?"

"He called me mum."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hello again, I love the reviews, keep reviewing……

Phoenix


	3. The Gifts Our Parents Give Us

A/N: OOOh thank you all for reviewing, here is the list of ppl who I would like to give a cookie to:

**Gwendellen Snape**

**sesshomaru**

**CutieCherry**

**jayda black**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter 3: The Gifts Our Parents Give Us

Serena and Sirius were sleeping soundly, until a scream sounded from Harry's room. Thinking the worst, Serena grabbed her wand, then she and Sirius ran across the hall to their son's room. Harry was sitting in the middle of his bed, with his knees pulled up under his chin, rocking back and forth. Cautiously, Serena walked over to her son's bed.

"Harry," she whispered. When she moved to place her hand on his shoulder, the boy flinched away. Sirius walked to the opposite side of the bed.

"Wakeup kiddo, its alright, it was only a dream." His voice made Harry relax a bit, enough for Serena to envelope the skittish boy into her arms.

"Shh…it's okay." The green-eyed boy looked up at her. "Will you tell me about your dream?" he glanced over to Sirius, who was now sitting in front of him on the bed.

"It was about the third task." Serena was confused, then it clicked.

"The night Voldemort came back." Not a question. Serena remembered that night. She also remembered the spark of pride she felt, along with fear, during the priori incantatam spell.

"Yeah," Harry sighed and looked down at his hands, "the night I killed Cedric."

"_No_ you didn't." the witch interrupted, "you did _not_ kill that boy, Wormtail did."

"It's my fault he was killed, if I hadn't insisted that we both take the cup…"

"What would have happened if he had gotten to the cup before you?  It still would have been a port-key. So you shouldn't blame yourself for something that you had absolutely no control over."  Ser tightened her hold on Harry. She looked over to her husband, who looked as lost as she felt.  "That goes for you also, Sirius Orion Black. You still blame yourself for something that happened almost fourteen years ago. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that Pettigrew was going to sell out his friends."

"I know now Love." He moved closer to his little family, and embraced them. "How are you feeling now Harry?"

"A bit better now."

"Good, would you like some Dreamless Sleep potion?" he nodded, "Okay, you talk to Siri, while I go get that potion."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next day, Sirius had to leave, seeing as how he was supposed to be on the run from the ministry. Dumbledore sent him on a mission to seek out the remaining order members. Harry and Serena, spent most of the morning talking. Now, Harry was doing his summer-work, and Serena was finishing up her lesson plans.

"What would you like to do today, love?" Harry looked up from his charms essay. He found out so much about his parents that morning. This is what he had wanted for so long, he was truly happy for once, since the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"Can we go to Hogsmead?"

"Sure. Did you write your friends to let them know where you are now?" She made a note for the book the students would need for that term.

"Yeah, I just need to send them out." He pulled out the two letters he had written for Ron and Hermione.

"You can use my owl, Kalypso, if you'd like. She knows the way to the Weasley's." Ser put her paperwork in a folder and stood.

"I'll use both owls then. Hedwig might get a bit jealous if I use just Kalypso."

"That's fine. Ready to go? I just have to dropped these off to Minerva." She gathered her plans and booklist, then walked out the door, Harry trailing.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall then."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Here Hedwig," the snow owl extended it's leg, to accept the letter, "will you take this to Hermione for me, girl?" the owl hooted in reply, then flew out of the window. "Kalypso?" A large Barn owl, swooped down and landed next to Harry. She eyed him, but then nipped him in a friendly gesture. "Would you take this to the Weasley's?" Kalypso bobbed her head, as if nodded. She held out her leg and the green-eyed boy attached the letter to it. "Thank you." The brown and white owl hooted and went out the window. After watching his mother's owl disappear, Harry made his way down to the Entrance Hall to wait for Serena.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Thank you Serena, I'll add these to the master booklist." Professor McGonagal took the paperwork that the younger teacher had prepared. "Do you have any plans for lunch dear?"

"Yes actually, I am taking my…Harry to lunch in Hogsmead." Serena quickly covered, hoping that Minerva hadn't noticed the slip.

"That sounds nice. I am happy that you and your son can finally get to know each other." The jade-eyed witch just stared, wide-eyed at the older witch. "I have always known that Mr. Potter was your son. I am truly sorry that we couldn't let you and Sirius take him that night. It would have been too risky for either of you, what, with many of the Deatheaters looking for Harry."

"I know, I just wish that he could have come with me to Bulgaria, he would have been safer there. Then he would have always been loved, not spoilt like some children, raised as a normal magical child." Serena sighs, "But that is the past." She gave Minerva a sad smile. "Well I best be off, Harry should be at the Entrance hall now. Good day Minerva."

"You too dear." The older witch smiled as the new DADA teacher walked out of her office.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When Serena arrived in the Entrance Hall, Harry was sitting in the middle of the room, talking to a silvery-black snake.

"I see you have met Isis." 

"Is she yours?" Serena nodded.

"You know, you get the Parselmouth gift from me." Harry just realized that she was speaking Parseltongue. "I got Isis as a gift from one of my former students, who had vacationed in Egypt. She," the black haired witch pointed to the snake, "is an Egyptian Asp. Highly lethal, and she talks too much." If snakes could scowl, the Asp would be doing just that, at her mistress.

"I'm not zzat bad," hissed the snake, "this boy iss very interesting." Isis flicked her tongue at Serena.

"We should get going." Serena spoke in English, "Leave Isis here, she is supposed to be _rat_ hunting." Harry set the black snake back on the floor, "Get going Isis, I'll be back for you later," the Parselmouth hissed, then led her son out of the castle.

After about five minutes of walking in a comfortable silence, Harry asked his mother if she was an Animagi.

"Yes, want to see?" the boy smiled and nodded. Then with a 'pop', in place of Serena, there was a black wolf, with a white star on its back. Then with another 'pop', Serena was back to her human self.

"Cool, but how did you get the star on your back?"

"It's a curse scar, much like your lightning bolt." They continued on towards Hogsmead.

"You mean, you've been hit with the killing curse? Who did it and are they still breathing?"

"It hit my back, twice," Harry was doing a great impression of a goldfish by now, "and unfortunately, the _rat_ that cast it, is still very much alive. I believe you call it Wormtail."

"Piecing it together in his head, the-boy-who-lived realized that he wasn't the only person to survive the killing curse. "How is it possible that you survived it?" Ahh…the question that everyone wanted to know.

"Well besides the fact that it was a weak curse, you and I have a very powerful protection spell on. It never needs to be re-cast, but it can only be cast on the subject when they are a few days old."

"Why?"

"Well, I think it is so that the spell mark will grow with your powers. My mother and father cast it on me before they sent me to live with my aunt and uncle. I knew it was very powerful, that is why your dad and I put it on you."

"What mark? The only mark that I know of is the scar on my forehead."

"hmm…how to explain how this works, well on the back of your neck, do you ever feel a fuzzy warmth there when you are in danger?"

"Yes, like when I was in the chamber in second year, and this year during the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"Okay, umm…come here, lets see if I can make mine visible." She concentrated on the tattoo, it slowly appeared on her neck.

"Wicked. Is that what mine is like?" the couple started walking again.

"Pretty much." The approached the small village, the place was full of people, not as busy as Diagon Alley, but still packed. "So do you want to have lunch first, or shop?"

Mother and son looked at each other, "Shop," was the unanimous answer. The walked arm in arm to the nearest shop.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

An hour, four shopping bags and two plates of fish 'n' chips later, Harry and Serena returned to the castle. The duo had gone to the clothing shops and bookstore. Serena had told him to pick out whatever he wanted, she explained that it was her way of making up for fourteen years worth of birthdays.

"By the way, Happy Birthday!" she said with a smile and a hug.

When they got back to Serena's rooms, they found that they had a visitor in the sitting room.

"Remus?" the wolf Animagus threw her arms around the werewolf. "It has been too long."

"Ser, how have you been? Congratulations on the teaching position." Remus said with a smile, he looked over to Harry. "Harry, I hadn't expected to see you until school started. Unless," Moony glanced at Ser, "does he know?" she nodded. "That's great! Now the family is as back together as it can get. I am sure Siri has been around."

"Yeah, he was here last night, but Albus sent him to find the rest of the order members." The trio sat in the sitting room had tea and talked. After an hour, a house elf announced that the headmaster wished for the little group to join him and the rest of the staff in the great hall for dinner.

When they walked into the Great Hall, Harry noticed that it was set up like it would be during Christmas hols, minus the decorations. Even Professor Snape was present, he watched as the group walked in. Severus wasn't really sure how to act around Serena. So he just put up his usual mask, and let it happen.

"Hello Professor Black, Harry, Professor Lupin." The headmaster greeted them as they sat down. Harry gave Remus a confused look. "Remus will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures this term, while Hagrid is on assignment."

"Thank you Headmaster." Serena sat next to Minerva, who was sitting next to Albus. Harry and Remus sat across from Professors Sprout and Sinistra. Food appeared on the table and everyone filled their plate. Friendly conversations and food, was the perfect atmosphere. Severus just listened and nodded in the appropriate places. He didn't even realize his sister was speaking to him, until a dinner roll hit him square in the face. He looked up, hearing giggles from the other end of the table. Death glare in place.

"Who threw this?" it didn't even sound like he was trying, Harry thought as he watched Snape glare at Serena.

"It's about time you paid attention Sev, I have been trying to talk to you for five minutes now. Your eyes were glazed over." The headmaster was smiling too, his eyes twinkling madly, which only made Severus more annoyed.

"Well, what did you want?"

"Could you be a dear and pass the bread pudding." The older twin grinned at her scowling brother.

"I am predicting a most painful death for you sister dear." Sev passed down the pudding.

"Isn't that Professor Trelawny's job?" Harry chimed in, only receiving a glare from the potions master. "She's always predicting mine. I think she enjoys it too."

"No doubt I would," the ex-deatheater muttered to himself.

"Well if she does, we'll just send Snuffles up to play with her for a bit then." Serena smirked, Harry chuckled at the thought of Trelawny seeing Sirius in dog form, watching her run around the room shouting 'GRIM!'.

The rest of dinner went on like that. Occasionally, flying food would make its way to Severus' end, until he finally gave in and sent a whole bunch of food flying at Serena and Harry. After a while, the table was cleared, the staff members and Harry left for there respective rooms.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After bidding Remus goodnight, Serena and Harry settled around the fireplace. On the desk in the corner, Hedwig and Kalypso were perched waiting for Harry.

"Look love, I think your friends sent their replies." Ser nodded towards the desk. Harry noticed that both owls were holding parcels along with letters.

"Here Hedwig," he untied the letter and package. The white owl nipped at his fingers then flew out of the room. Then Harry removed the package that Kalypso had, she flew over to her mistress.

"Hello Kalypso," the owl hooted softly, leaning into the soft touch of her owner. "Off with you then, go help Isis with her _rat_ hunt." The owl flew off out the window. Harry in the meantime was looking over his letter from Hermione. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I am so glad that Dumbledor let you stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. I know you said you had many things to tell Ron and I. Is it bad? I hope not, you've been through too much lately. I took out a subscription for The Daily Prophet, so far they haven't said much about the end of last term. They haven't written anything about Voldemort either…..well I am glad you are safe and happy. Write back and finish your summer work!_

_Love,_

Hermione 

"Typical Hermione, can't even be away from classes and yet she still reminds me to do my homework." The green-eyed boy shook his head and opened the present that she had sent along with the letter. 

"What did she send you?" Harry held up a book, 'Professional Seeker Drills', and then a new broom cleaning kit. "That was sweet of her."

Next, Harry opened the letter from Ron.

_Harry,_

_Good to know that you don't have to be at the Dursleys, too bad you couldn't come to the Burrow, mum said that it was probably safer for you there rather than here. Whatever. Anyway, what is so important that you can't write it in the letter? I hope it's not bad news. Well I'll see you in Diagon Alley then…._

_Ron_

Harry opened the package sent by Ron. It had several small packages. One was from the twins, it was a 'sampler pack' of the products that they had developed for their joke shop. It had a note with it. 

_To our silent partner, _

_here are some of the first products that will be for sale at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

_Gred and Forge_

The second package was the usual care package that Mrs. Weasley sends; fudge, and small cakes. Then came Ron's gift, it was a Chudley Cannons book on seeker skills and drills.

"When did you want to have the charms removed? I have an idea how to keep the attention away from you, but I still have t talk to Sirius and the headmaster." Serena was reading the Daily Prophet.

"What is your idea? Because I can't wait to see what I look like." Excited green eyes met with softer jade eyes.

"Well, if we do this, there is no going back to who you were. This means, you go back to being called Jamison Black, Harry Potter is going to die an untimely death." The older witch had a wicked grin on.

"That's is a Slytherin trait."

"I know. I would have been sorted into Slytherin house, if I had gone here." She set the paper down, and walked over to the desk where Harry was seated. "So, when do you want to do this?"

Looking at the mantel clock, it was ten in the evening, "Tomorrow. It is late now." The boy stood up and hugged his mother. "Thank you so much."

"What for?"

"This," he waved his arm around, "I am happy that I get to have a real family, Sirius said that when he got his name cleared, he was going to adopt me, and I was going to live with him. But now, he doesn't have to do that, I'm already his."

"That you are my little love, that you are. Well, how about you get to bed, take some potion, sleep, and I'll see you in the morning." She kissed his forehead.

"Night mum," Harry walked away taking his presents and letters with him.

"Sweet dreams Jamie." She whispered as he disappeared down the small hall.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: aww…. Well how is it, still good I hope. Review and I will add the new chapter

Love

Phoenix…….


	4. DingDong, the Boy Who Lived Is Dead……Or ...

A/N: hi all, this chapter is going to be slightly dark, it will be the only chapter like this in the story. I hope you all like this chapter…R&R please….

Reviewers: maybe I'll actually answer them, but for now I'll just list you all……..

**Jennifer**

**sesshomaru**

**nic**

**MystyTaurus**

**Shadow Mage **

**Death Dancer**

Chapter 4: Ding-Dong, the Boy Who Lived Is Dead…….Or Is He?

Standing near a window in the headmaster's office, a young man about fifteen, watched in silence as they pulled the body out of the lake. The boy, with shoulder length raven hair and muted jade eyes, sat down in the nearest chair and wondered how the world would take the news. 'The boy who lived is finally dead,' the morbid thought ran through the young man's mind. Jamison Black looked like a perfect blend of his mother and father, tall and muscular, a perfect seeker's body his dad said. Now, he watched as the group of teachers brought the corpse of the boy with the lightning bolt scar in to the castle, 'most likely to the hospital wing.' Jamie wasn't going to go down there, too eerie and he had been told to stay in the office. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be there until tomorrow, well, that was the story everyone was being fed…..

One week before………

Serena, Harry and the headmaster sat around a small table that had been set up for lunch, in the headmaster's office. They were discussing the idea Serena had come up with, and the best way to take the charms off of the boy with the bright emerald eyes.

"We may need Sirius for this plan," Dumbledore added, as he took down notes of what was to be done.

"well yeah, but he's going to have to do a lot of acting, for this to be convincing enough." Serena noticed Harry staring out the window. "What's wrong love?"

"We can't tell anyone about this switch," green eyes turned to jade eyes, "I think if this is going to work, we can't tell anyone, not even Hermione and the Weasleys, they'd be the first to slip up."

"Too true, but you do know, that if you go that route, you'd have to be resorted, and I can't guarantee that you'd be placed back in Gryffindor."

"I understand Headmaster, it would seem a bit strange if the new kid just automatically sat at one of the house tables, without being sorted. We'll just have to hope for the best."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A few hours after the planning meeting with Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus walked into Serena's chambers. They had just heard about the plan, they we all for it. Now, they were just waiting for Harry, he was cutting his hair, although it wouldn't matter when the charms came off, but he needed them for the poly-juice potion. Part of the plan was that the charms would be removed, but Harry would have to pretend to be Harry for a week, until the final day of the plan.

"Settle down Padfoot you're making me nervous." Harry whined from his seat.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know, I just am, so please sit down, I'm almost done." The mirror image of James Potter looked over to his mom, who was looking over the final spell that would remove the charms. "You about ready mum?"

"Yes, now I need you to sit on the floor, Jamie. Siri you sit behind him, I'll be in front. Remus," she looked at the werewolf, "just get comfy and enjoy the lightshow." She smiled at him. "Okay, just hold still love." She took her husband's hands in hers, making a circle around Harry. Serena began to chant the incantation. Blue lights started to swirl around the trio, then green. The spell's intensity picked up, the air in the room felt like an electrical storm was passing through. Then with a sound like shattering glass, the swirling colors disappeared. The room remained silent.

Remus looked at the boy in the center with wide eyes. "That is definitely, not James' kid."

The boy in the center, had raven hair that came to his shoulders, he had his mother's high cheekbones, and eyes. The rest of his face was definitely Sirius. He looked over at Moony, and grinned.

"Well, how do I look?" 

"Go look in the mirror." Ser had tears in her eyes, Sirius noticed and held her, they were sitting on the floor still, watching their son leave the room.

"He looks so much like Siri did when we were that age." Remus pointed out, Harry walked back into the room, he was grinning like a fool.

"I like this, it seems to fit me better than the charms. Like it's me." He put his hand on his forehead and felt that the scar was still there, and frowned. "Yeah, still me."

"Come here, first of all, I was planning on covering that up for you, second, you have to start answering to Jamie, Jamison, or Black. That is why I have been using it when addressing you, so you get used to hearing yourself being referred to that."

"Yes mum." Serena raised her wand to Jamie's forehead and hissed in Parseltongue, the scar began to fade, soon it looked like a birthmark. Then in Latin she started a concealing charm. Soon, it seemed that the scar had never been there.

"There, all gone." She handed him a small mirror. Then she took his classes from him, and made the lenses plain glass so he could wear them when he was 'Harry'.

"Wow." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

On the grounds of Hogwarts, a rat with a silver paw, scurried towards the castle. Little did it know, a rather large snake was making sure it was heading to the front doors, where another, more lethal snake was waiting.

The rat, otherwise known as Peter Pettigrew, was on a mission for his Master. He was to kidnap Harry Potter, and take him back to Voldemort. He scurried up the steps and through the great oak doors that were suspiciously open. He walked across the floor of the Entrance Hall, and right into the awaiting fangs of the black Asp.

She bit down on the rat, immobilizing her prey. Of course she could actually kill the rodent, for Serena cast a charm on Isis' venom, that made it seem like a heavy tranquilizer. The black snake slithered down the halls with her prize, until she got to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The small family was talking about the plan. Serena had been thinking about using Poly-Juice potion a few weeks ago, so she started brewing it almost four weeks ago, so they didn't have to wait a month to pull off the ruse. 

Above the mantel there was a portrait of a black wolf and a grim. The two canines ran around the picture, but stopped abruptly when Salazar Slytherin swaggered into view.

"There is a rather impatient serpent at the door Serena." Ser and Jamie both looked up at the painting, both hearing the snake language.

"Thank you Salazar," the raven haired witch hissed back. Sirius looked up at her.

"What's going on?"

"I think Isis is at the door, I'll be right back." She walked to the door and opened it. She gasped at the sight before her. The black snake had a gray rat in her jaws. Serena reached down and picked the rat up and noticed it's sliver paw. "Well done Isis," she hissed and allowed the snake to wrap itself around her arm, then walked back into the sitting room.

"Is that who I think it is?" Remus pointed at the rat in the jade-eyed witch's hand.

"That'd be it. I had Isis hunting for him."

"Is he dead?"

"No, just in a very deep sleep. I charmed the venom to act as Draught of the Living Death." Serena quickly conjured up a cage, placing the rat in it, along with a spell that prevented him from taking human form. She held the cage out to her husband. "Happy anniversary love."

"Lets go see Dumbledore. Jamie, you better use your invisibility cloak, I don't think the poly-juice is ready." The Blacks plus Lupin trekked to the headmasters office.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Are you positive that this is Pettigrew?" Cornelius Fudge asked for the second time. By now there were four Aurors standing around the rat.

"Yes, it is, here I'll show you." Remus cast the spell that he and Sirius used two years prior to do the same thing. Then right before the Minister of Magic's eyes, Peter Pettigrew morphed from a rat to a pathetic excuse for a human.

"Right then," he looked over to Dumbledore. "Do you have any idea where Mr. Black is?"

"Right here Cornelius," Albus removed the invisibility charm from Sirius.

"Well Mr. Black, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I here by clear you of all charges. Your testimony will not be necessary in the upcoming trial, Mr. Pettigrew's testimony under veritaserum will be enough. Headmaster I would like to apologize, I do believe that Voldemort is back. If Pettigrew isn't enough proof. Well gentlemen, Mrs. Black, I believe we shall be leaving now, have a pleasant evening." He gave them a forced smile and walked out the door, the four Aurors and the floating form or Wormtail followed.

"Finally!" Sirius whooped and grabbed Serena, then spun her around and kissed her.

"Congratulations Padfoot." Moony shook his hand.

"Thanks you guys." Sirius grinned at Jamie, who was taking the cloak off, who was grinning even wider.

"This is great, we can be a family now, just a few more days." Jamie sighed and hugged his parents. This was Jamie's best day.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

For the next few days, Jamie had to play 'Harry'. The only way the plan would work, was if people still believed that he was 'Harry' and that Jamie, was in Bulgaria still, tying up loose ends, after hearing about his dad's name being cleared. He wrote Ron and Hermione when Sirius was officially cleared. 'Harry' never told them anything about Serena being his mum, but when they wrote him back about Sirius, they both asked: Who was the lady in the picture with Sirius and himself? So he told them: my godmother.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was finally time to execute the plan. Jamie and Serena had made it seem like 'Harry' had been kidnapped. Jamison would take the 'Harry' decoy that had been transfigured from an extra chess piece, a _pawn_, through the tunnels to Honeydukes. he would then bind and gag the copy, then use a spell that would cause bruises to form. When it was about midnight, the poly-juice potion had worn off. The green-eyed wizard walked out of Honeydukes under his invisibility cloak, carrying his firebolt and the 'Harry' duplicate. He then flew himself and his cargo out over the lake. Then Jamie removed the feather-weight charm from the body, and let it drop. The only sound that could be heard, was the resounding splash when the copy hit the lake's surface. Jamie flew to the astronomy tower, then walked back, under the invisibility cloak, to his mother's rooms.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The headmaster, knowing that many questions would be thrown his way, he had Serena cast a selective memory charm on him. Sirius and Remus were good enough actors to night have to put them under a memory charm. The rest of the staff was clueless. So when 'Harry' ended up missing, everyone searched for him. By the end of the day, after searching, they decided that he wasn't anywhere on the castle grounds.

"He told me that he was going for a walk this morning, but Harry didn't seem depressed though. But, that boy has probably lived behind more masks than any of us." Minerva told the distraught group. Sirius had almost forgot to put the memory charm on the transfiguration teacher.

"I don't think he ran away." Serena had a thoughtful look, "What if he was kidnapped?"

"What if it was in retaliation for turning in Pettigrew?" Dumbledore raised his hand to quell the questions.

"I will have Hagrid search the grounds again, the rest of us should go to bed. It has been a long day."

A chorus of 'yes Albus' and then the staff plus Sirius, left the headmaster's office. They all had the same question on their minds: Where's Harry Potter?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning Remus, Serena, and Sirius had breakfast in the sitting room, and Jamie stayed in bed, still tired from his part of the plan. While Sirius and Remus were planning what they were going to tell Ron and Hermione, the headmaster's head appeared in the fireplace.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Present Time……..

Jamie looked over at the molting phoenix. It was Fawks' burning day. Just as the young wizard came out of his thoughts, the old bird burst into flame.  Then from the ashes, a baby version of Fawks appeared. The green-eyed boy smiled at the young phoenix.

"Now it's my turn to rise from the ashes, eh Fawks?" the small phoenix gave a shrill note. Just then, the door to the office opened. The headmaster walked in, followed by a somber looking Professor McGonagal, Remus, Sirius, and Serena. "Mum, Dad?" startled, the couple looked up as their son ran across the room to them.

"Jamie? I thought you wouldn't be here till tomorrow." Ser wrapped her arms around her son.

"I wanted to surprise you." He looked at his dad. "It's good to see you again dad." He hugged the other wizard. Jamie, pretending to be clueless asks, "What's wrong?"

"Um Jamie, maybe we should take this to our rooms."

"What happened? Where's Harry? I thought he'd be with you guys. I really wanted to meet him."

Love, Harry is dead." Jamie, totally playing along with the whole ruse, looked shocked.

"What, how?"

"They found him drowned in the lake."

"Merlin." The young green-eyed wizard gasped. Dumbledore cleared his throat, everyone turned to him.

"Hello young man. I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster here. Welcome to Hogwarts." There was no twinkle in his eyes. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"I agree. I am sorry about Harry. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jamison Black."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The funeral that was held for Harry James Potter, took place four days later. Jamie couldn't believe how many people came, especially after Cedric's death. He had doubted that anyone would care.

Siri and Serena spoke with many parents, all of whom believed that Voldemort was really back, and that they never blamed Harry. Ron and Hermione made their way over to the couple.

"Hullo Sirius." Greeted a very somber Ron.

"Ron, Hermione." He gave the two students sad smiles. "I would like you to meet my wife, Serena." She shook both of their hands.

"I didn't know that you were married." Hermione added curiously.

"Yeah, Siri and I were married before James and Lily."

The four, talked about their times with Harry and of course, school. The two Gryffindors were happy that the older witch would be the new DADA teacher. Remus walked over to the group alone.

"Padfoot, where is Jamie?"

"Moony, I though he was with you?"

"No, I think he wandered off. It might be the fact that he feels out of place." The redheaded Gryffindor had a confused look on his face, he turned to Hermione, who had the same look on her face.

"I think I might know where he went." Serena walked to the castle, leaving two confused students and two amused adults behind.

"Hello Professor Lupin."

"Hermione, Ron," he nodded to each.

"Professor, who is Jamie?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

About five minutes later, Professor Black and a tall boy with long raven hair, approached the group. Hermione noticed that the boy had a snake loosely wrapped on his shoulders, he was softly hissing at it.

"He's a Parselmouth," she whispered to Ron.

"Yeah, so was Harry." Ron replied, watching as the two dark haired people walked over.

"Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, this is my son Jamison Black." Jamie gave them both a small smile. He hated having to lie to them, but he needed to start over. So now, he was just eyeing the pair of Gryffindors.

"Nice meeting you both. Please, call me Jamie." He shook their hands.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jamie didn't talk to Ron or Hermione for the rest of the summer, which was only five days. He and his mum had already gone supply shopping, so now he was sitting in is room reading his potions book. Yes, this year he was Jamison Black, a good student, but with a prankster streak that made his dad proud. The real reason he was reading was because Snape, rather Uncle Severus, gave him an assignment that needed to be finished before the first potions class. Severus wanted to see who the real Jamison/Harry was. So the green eyed boy would get to prove that he wasn't the 'Golden Boy' any longer, that he actually enjoyed potions, but didn't want everyone to know. The potions master knew that his recently discovered nephew had potential, he just didn't show it back when he was just 'Harry'.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: Well? I hope it didn't suck too much, the fifth chapter is coming up soon………


	5. A Sheep In Wolf's Clothing

  
A/N: Grr. i know, how long does it take to type out a chapter when it is prewritten? Forever, when you don't have MSWord..... here is the chappy but i think it will be my shortest......R&R pwease   
  
To my reviewers: Thanks :-)   
Tabbi   
shdurrani   
Harry's Sister   
Phoenix_Kiss02   
Chapter 5: A Sheep In Wolf's Clothing   
Jamie was nervous. He knew that there was nothing to worry about, it was just the sorting. He watched as the first years were sorted. When they got to the last name on the list, Dumbledore spoke up.   
  
"We have a new student with us this year. He had previously attended Durmstrang Academy, and will be starting his fifth year with us here. I would like to welcome, Mr. Jamison Black."   
  
Jamie walked over to the stool next to McGonagal. His mum gave him a thumbs up from her seat next to Snape, Professor Lupin just winked. Professor McGonagal set the hat on the young wizard's head for the second time.   
  
'Ahh, this has been the third time you have put me on. I see that you wish to start over. I will stick to my original suggestion of Slytherin, now that you know the truth.' "Slytherin!"   
  
Jamie smirked at the Gryffindor table, where two audible gasps were heard, and made his way to the Slytherin table. Draco watched as the new kid sauntered over. He moved down on the bench to allow the raven haired wizard a place to sit.   
  
"Draco Malfoy," Jamie looked at Draco's proffered hand, smiled and took it in his own.   
  
"Jamison Black." After the hall was silent once more, Professor Dumbledore continued his announcements.   
  
"We also have two additions to our teaching staff, Professor Lupin has returned to teach Care of Magical Creatures while Hagrid is away, and our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is Professor Serena Black." The two professors stood. The hall erupted in cheer, even some of the Slytherins cheered. "Good, now lets eat." The food appeared on the tables and everyone tucked in.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Jamie followed Draco to the Slytherin dungeons, unconsciously, the green eyed Slytherin remember the way. The blond boy led him to a blank wall that a statue of a sliver serpent stood in front of. Draco gave the password (Serpens), and then the wall slid back and to the right. The common room was pretty much the same as it was when Jamie had been in there, dark and foreboding, even with the roaring fire. The walls were of dark stones, with tapestries that were mainly adorned with snakes and the Slytherin crest on them. The furniture was of black leather and dark woods, unlike the Gryffindor common room where it was warm and inviting. Draco continued walking through the room, the other Slytherins watched Jamie as he passed by. The blond walked him to the dorms. Each room was set up for two students. There were two large, four-poster beds, the trunks at the ends, the draperies were in a dark hunter green with soft silver accents. Fortunately, or unfortunately for Jamie, he shared this room with his former enemy.   
  
"If you snore, you had better put up silencing charms." His blondness ordered.   
  
"Don't worry, I plan to." Jamie retorted, 'besides, wouldn't want to wake up the whole of Slytherin with my screams.'   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
First class of the day was potions. Snape gave the fifth year Slytherin/Gryffindor class a relatively easy potion to brew, one that Severus had Jamie work on during his summer tutorial. As usual, the professor partnered up the Slyths to Gryffindor. Poor Jamie was stuck with Neville Longbottom.   
  
"Okay Longbottom, add the four pixie wings," the black haired Slytherin finely shredded the salamander tails, keeping an eye on the klutzy Gryffindor. Jamie went to add the tails when he noticed the color of the potion was a violent shade of yellow, rather than a soft green. Yellow was a bad thing. "Longbottom," the green eyed boy hissed, "Which direction did you stir?" he looked around to see that his uncle wasn't near.   
  
"C.clockwise." Neville stuttered.   
  
'shit.' "Great, well it looks like we're done then." Neville gave him a confused look.   
  
"But we haven't added the rest of the ingredients."   
  
"Trust me, if I added the tails now, the potion would explode, and I don't really feel like sitting in the hospital wing on my first day of classes." Jamie started to put the extra ingredients away when the potions master glided over.   
  
"What do you think you are doing Mr. Black?"   
  
"I didn't think you would have like an exploding potion on the first day, sir." Severus looked down at the cauldron and saw the yellow mistake.   
  
"Ten points to Slytherin, for preventing a disaster. The rest of you, bottle and label your potions, then clean up your work areas. Mr. Black, Mr. Longbottom, stay after." The professor sneered, then stalked to the front of the class.   
  
"Did you see that?" Ron whispered to Hermione, as they bottled their potion, "he didn't take points from our house."   
  
"Ron don't worry about it. If Jamison hadn't stopped him, that cauldron would have blown up."   
  
"Class dismissed." Snape barked, Jamie stayed at his table, Draco walked over but Jamie told him that he'd meet up with him in the Great Hall. Neville sat at his table waiting.   
  
"You wanted to see us, Sir?"   
  
"Yes, you both need to write essay, a foot and a half long, on what went wrong, and what's the correct way. You have to work individually, and, they must be on my desk by the next class. You may go." Jamie walked out of the room and rushed tot he Great Hall.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
The rest of the week was pretty anti-climactic, it was Friday, and Jamie was sitting down to dinner. The usual chatter of the houses filled the hall. The green eyed Slytherin with long black hair, peered over at the Gryffindor table, watching 'Harry's' former friends. It was as if Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had never even been there. A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts.   
  
"Everything alright Jamie?" the voice that belonged the hand asked. The green eyed boy turned to look, it was his mum.   
  
"Yes professor." Serena smiled.   
  
"Would you like to join your father and I for tea later on?"   
  
"Sure, what time?"   
  
"Come down to my rooms at seven." The raven haired witch smiled warmly at her son.   
  
"Okay." When Serena left, Draco eyed Jamie.   
  
"That was your mum?"   
  
"Yes, she is my mum, why?" he looked over at the blond boy wearily.   
  
"Just curious. So what is wrong? What's so interesting at the Gyffindork table?"   
  
"They seem too happy, considering they just lost Potter. The Hufflepuff table is more subdued, and Diggory died last term." Inwardly, Jamie winced. He hated talking like Cedric's death meant nothing. But it really hurt to think that the Gryffindors had already gotten over the death of Harry Potter.   
  
"It does seem a bit odd without Potter around." the blond Slytherin sneered.   
  
"I take it you two weren't exactly friends then?"   
  
"It was a loath/hate relationship, that and the fact that he was a Gryffindork, and I am a Slytherin. He had the chance to be my friend in first year, but he chose the Weasel." Harry/Jamie just nodded. the whole reason he wasn't a Slyth as Harry was because of Malfoy and Ron. It didn't help that everyone was very biased when it came to the houses.   
  
"So if he'd have been sorted into Slyth, would you have tried to be friends with him?"   
  
"I don't know...why are you so interested? Oh that's right, your parents were his guardians." Jamie nodded, "enough about St. Potter. You play Quidditch, right?"   
  
"Yeah, i was a seeker, you?"   
  
"Same."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Two weeks later, Jamie made his way to his mother's rooms for tea. The small family made it a weekly ritual to have tea together and talk about their week and how classes were going. Jamie had made the Slytherin Quidditch team as a beater and back-up seeker. he didn't want to step on Draco's toes when it came to the game, he was happy just to still be able to play. Walking through the teacher's wing, the young parselmouth stopped in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.   
  
"Hello there Jamison." Salazar hissed cheerfully.   
  
"Hello to you as well Sal." the man in the portrait smiled, then opened, to allow Jamie to enter the rooms. When he got to the sitting room, he found Sirius and Serena seated on the couch in front of the fire place, and on the other couch, two people that he thought he wouldn't have to see again were seated. "Hullo mum, dad."   
  
"Jamie you remember Ron and Hermione," the young wizard gave the couple a tight smile and curt nod.   
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but I thought that it was going to just be the three of us tonight?"   
  
"It's alright Harry, we know." Hermione spoke with a small smile. Jamie frowned and gave her a puzzled look, then looked to his mum and dad.   
  
"Er, what is she talking about?"   
  
"Mate, we know. We know that you're really Harry Potter."   
  
"You told them?" the green eyed boy asked his parents incredulously.   
  
"No love, they figured it out themselves." Jamie flopped down into the nearest chair, put his head in his hands, and sighed resignedly.   
  
"Who else knows?" he asked through his hands.   
  
"Just Ron and I. Honestly Harry, why didn't you just tell us?"   
  
"It's Jamison."   
  
"What?"   
  
"My name. It isn't Harry, it's Jamie. I was born Jamison Riley Black, not Harry James Potter. I didn't tell you because I know that if I had, you both would have hated me. Now I can be just me, not the Boy Who Lived."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
A/N: here is the teaser for a new story I am writing called "The Balance Of Darkness And Light"   
  
Chapter 1: Through The Mists   
For the first night since the third-task, Harry Potter did not dream about the newly risen Voldemort, or the death of fellow Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory. Harry woke up soon after this good dream. Tomorrow was the Leaving Feast, the raven haired boy dreaded having to leave Hogwarts. It was his home, more so than the house at number four Privet Drive, a place where he didn't belong, where his so called 'family' treated him no better than Dobby the House Elf. He thought back on his dream….   
  
_Across a great lake, the mists were thick, like London fog. then like a great theatre curtain, the mist parts, revealing a beautiful island, with lush plants and many animals, both magical and non. the boat the green eyed wizard was in, glides across the still as glass lake to the shore. He was then greeted by a beautiful woman with long black hair and steel-blue eyes, she wore robes of midniteblue. the woman guided the young man to the mouth of a cave, when they approached, the opening was revealed. the pair walked inside the cave, to a chamber that had an alter, but behind the alter was a wall. on this wall was a mural of a lady, standing between a lion and a snake, both poised to strike the other. "The balance," the woman's voice echoed, although she spoke barely above a whisper. She turned to Harry and gave him a sad but knowing smile and said, "It has begun……"_   
  
And that's when Harry woke up. His scar didn't hurt, but the words that the woman spoke, rang crystal clear through his mind. 'It has begun. What has begun?'   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	6. Same Enemy, Different Name

A/N: Wow, it's been like forever since I updated last. Writer's block is a bitch. I have a new job now that takes up all of my good thinking times. This will most likely be the shortest chapter..  
  
Reviewer thanks:  
  
sesshomaru2 shdurrani bookwrm580 ChristinaLupin01442  
  
Chapter 6: Same Enemy, Different Name  
  
The first Quidditch game was, as usual, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Jamie and Blaise Zabini were great beaters; they worked together just as well as the Weasley twins. Slytherin was up 110 to 80. Draco was circling, watching for the snitch. He and Jamie traded seeker tips. Jamie figured that, just because he couldn't be the seeker, didn't mean that he was going to keep to himself. Eventually, the game ended, 250 to 180, in favor of the Slytherins, the Gryffindor seeker, Colin Creevy, wasn't quick enough to out fly Malfoy.  
  
Surprisingly, Ron and Hermione kept their promise, and still no one was the wiser of who exactly Jamison Black was. The former trio still kept their distance, only meeting in Ser's rooms for Friday tea.  
  
Jamie woke to a bouncing blond blob, in front of his bed. Raising a questioning eyebrow at the blond, he got out of bed and dressed in his uniform. Draco was still hyper as hell, as the group of Slytherins made their way to the great hall.  
  
"Dray, what is up with you this morning?" Blaise asked, watching the blond imitate a muggle super-ball. The Malfoy child just grinned and went back to his breakfast. "Okay, that's it, no more chocolate for you." The brunette turned to Jamie, " we really need to clean out his chocolate supply."  
  
"Draco, what is going on, no better yet, what are you on? Whatever it is, I want some." The green eyed Slytherin led the group to their DADA class.  
  
"Today class," Professor Black looked out over the class, "we will start dueling." The class groaned, " I do realize that an attempt was made in your second year with Professor Lockhart," The class grumbled at the memory, "Well I can guarantee that this will be the year that the class and club will be a success." Serena smiled. Hermione raised her hand, " Yes Miss Granger?"  
  
"Will we be learning any defensive and offensive spells also?" the rest of the class just stared at the Gryffindor know-it-all in disbelief.  
  
"Well Miss Granger, this is Defense Against the Dark Arts, is it not? Five points from Gryffindor, for obviously not paying attention to the course objective." Before anyone could protest, Ser continued her lesson.  
  
"Blimey, she's just like Snape." Ron whispered to Dean.  
  
"Yeah, only without the scowl." The two boys chuckled. They didn't see the teacher approach.  
  
"Mr. Thomas, Mr. Weasley, would you like to share your discussion with the rest of the class?" the boys shook their heads to the negative, "I see, well, detention for you both, see me after class." Glancing down at her watch, "Class dismissed."  
  
The two Gryffindors stood at the teacher's desk, until Professor Black sat behind it.  
  
"Okay gentlemen, I'll give you a choice, you can have detention with myself, Mr. Filch, or Professor Snape." The boys looked at each other and replied:  
  
"You Professor."  
  
"Alright then, meet back here at seven, with your brooms and work robes." 'They obviously think they are getting the lesser of the three evils.' Serena grinned inwardly.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next morning at breakfast, it was Blaise who was practically bouncing off the walls.  
  
"So did your mum say what she made Thomas and the Weasel do for detention?" Draco asked, as he loaded his plate with pancakes.  
  
"I think it had something to do with the Quidditch pitch, other than that, she didn't say." Jamie cut into his eggs. Hearing the flutter of wings, Jamie scanned the hall for Kalypso. Rather than his mother's owl, a school barn owl brought him his mail. The owl brought him the Daily Prophet and a square package in brown paper. Eying the box, he set the Prophet aside and cautiously removed the brown paper, only to reveal colorful wrapping and a card. Draco watched Jamie as the green-eyed boy carefully opened the card.  
  
'Happy Birthday Cub,' "Cub?" Draco was reading over Jamie's shoulder. Said boy glared at the blond.  
  
"Yes. Mum is a wolf animagus and dad is a Grim."  
  
'I hope you like it,  
  
Love,  
  
Mum and Dad'  
  
Jamie was confused, but then he realized that it would seem odd if he had the same birthday as the former boy-who-lived, especially when his parents and the Potters were best friends.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Voldemort looked over his assembled Deatheaters. He could smell the fear that radiated from his supposedly 'loyal' followers.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Yes Milord?" the masked man simpered and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes.  
  
"What news is there at Hogwarts?" Lucius stood.  
  
"Master, my son Draco writes that there is a new student from Durmstrang. I believe his last name is Black."  
  
"Excssellent. Does young Draco think this Black can be brought over to my side?" the snakelike man hissed, tapping his wand idly on his knee.  
  
"The boy is as well protected as Potter was, and his father is my wife Narcissa's cousin, Sirius Black," the blond man sneered, "But I'm."  
  
"Not good enough! Crucio!" The elder Malfoy writhed on the ground in pain. Voldemort released the other from the curse. "You will tell Draco that bringing the Black child to our side, will put him in my favor."  
  
"Y.yes m.master."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jamie stood in front of the portrait that guarded his mother's rooms, talking to Salazar.  
  
"Bad dreamss, child?"  
  
"Yess, I just need to ssspeak with my mum," the green eyed boy hissed back. The portrait opened and he walked through to the sitting room. Thinking that it was way too quiet, the young wizard pulled his wand out and crept slowly into the room. What he then saw, mad him blush.  
  
"Oi! If I wasn't already having nightmares, this would be causing many." Jamie laughed as he turned towards the door, averting his eyes from the view of his parents. "Two words, locking charms. Or be like normal parents and get a room!"  
  
Sirius and Serena quickly spelled their clothes back on, all the while blushing redder than a Weasley.  
  
"So, what's wrong?" the adults sat on the couch.  
  
"We may have some problems soon. I'm still having dreams of Voldemort, well more like visions, he wants Mr. Malfoy to get Draco to get me on their side." Jamie sat at the table, far away from his parents.  
  
"Well do we know where his loyalties are? Is he marked?" Ser asked her son.  
  
"We, meaning most of the Gryffindors, used to think he was like a junior DE, but now that I've gotten to know him, I highly doubt him being marked."  
  
"Just be careful love, that's all we ask." Sirius smiled, the green-eyed boy gave both of his parents a hug, momentarily forgetting what he walked in on.  
  
"G'night mum, dad." Jamie left and went to the Slytherin dorms. Serena looked at the pensive look on her husband's face.  
  
"What is it love?"  
  
"I was thinking that it might be a good idea to tell Jamie that Draco is his cousin."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
With breakfast the next morning, brought the mail owls. Jamie watched as the Malfoy's eagle owl landed between himself and Draco. The blond removed the letter and gave the large owl some bacon, then opened the letter.  
  
As Draco read, he got slightly paler. Silver eyes glanced over to the black haired boy next to him, then back to the letter.  
  
"Something wrong Dray?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, but not here. Come on," Draco stood and Jamison followed. "In here," the blond was about to enter and empty classroom when Jamie stopped him.  
  
"No, lets go to my mum's rooms. No one is ever in the teacher's wing during breakfast anyway." The black haired Slytherin led Draco to the portrait of the founder of snake house. Hissing the password, ignoring the shocked face of his companion, Jamie led the way to his bedroom. Once there, he cast a silencing and locking charms, then turned to the Malfoy heir." Okay, what's wrong?"  
  
"First, you're a Parselmouth?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
"Fine, I need you to understand that my family is known for being deep in the Dark Arts," Jamie nodded, "well this past summer, when you-know-who came back, I found out that my father was really one of HIS followers."  
  
"Lemmie guess, they want you to bring me to see them."  
  
"Yes," Draco looked down, his shoes looked really interesting at the moment.  
  
"Draco, are you marked?"  
  
"Merlin no! I don't want to be like my father. Blaise, and now you, are the only ones who know and aren't siding with the dark."  
  
"Good, don't worry about your father and Voldemort." Jamie looked at the clock above his fireplace, "we better get going Uncle Sev will kill us if we're late."  
  
"He's your uncle?" Draco asked as the two boys ran down to the dungeons.  
  
"Yeah, mum's twin. Don't tell anyone, okay?" the blond nodded as they walked into the classroom. Just as they sat down, Severus stormed in. He waved his wand at the black board, and the instructions and recipe for the potion appeared.  
  
"You will brew this potion on your own." He grinned maliciously at Neville, "Now begin. Mr. Black, I need to speak with you in my office." Jamison followed the potions master out of the room. "Jamison, where did you and Draco go this morning during breakfast?"  
  
"We went to mum's rooms to talk. Voldemort asked Lucius to have Draco try to bring me over. But Draco won't. He told me that he didn't want to be like his father."  
  
"Good, that means that there is still some hope for the other children of the Deatheaters. Not all of them want to follow in their parents' footsteps; others are too young to understand. Just be careful around the other Slytherins. If Lucius has been ordered to get Draco to bring you over to HIS side, the other Deatheaters will want to get to get their claws in you too."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Right then, get back in there." Severus ushered his nephew out into the classroom, a scowl finding it's way on his face as he gazed out over the Gryffindors. 


	7. Black Sheep

A/N: reviewers:  
  
athenakitty: You'll see. that's all I'm gonna say  
  
shdurrani: Yeah, that was my thought too, that's why he can do both..  
  
Hexe605: Hey read the authors note, that explains my deal, whats your excuse (just kidding ^_- )  
  
A/N 2: Short? Yes. Funny? Possible. But do you like it? That is what I want to know. I make over 250 phone calls a day, can you see why I can't write much anymore... well that and I have been reading other ppl's stories.^_^. Oh I have two new muses, they are over-seeing this story, and working on a new on that I have yet to move to paper... (Dad!Sirius..Young!Moony)  
  
Sirius: yeah love, why haven't you moved the new one yet?  
  
Eris: I do this thing called working, you should try it sometime.  
  
Sirius: don't take that tone with me..  
  
Moony: (thwaps Sirius over the head with the news paper) oh leave her alone. Here's the story..  
  
Chapter 7: Black Sheep  
  
Jamison wandered down to the defense classroom to talk to his mother before class, and with out Draco hanging around him for once. The blond had had another hyper episode that morning and it took everything in Jamie and Blaise's power not to hex the bouncing blond boy. The green-eyed boy knocked on the door to the classroom then walked in. Serena was sitting at her desk going over the reading for her 7th year Ravenclaw/Gryffindor class.  
  
"Hi love, to what do I owe this visit, when I will see your class in five minutes?" the witch replaced her notes on her neat desk and looked up to see her son standing in front of the desk.  
  
"I just wanted to see you. I enjoy talking with you and dad, but with Ron and Hermione around so much, we never get to have family time. I know I'm whining, but."  
  
"Jamie, your father and I feel the same way. We just need to set aside some time so that we can be together. Like tonight, Siri and I wanted to talk to you, we have to tell you about your family, as in the Black family." She noticed the curious look that appeared on her son's face," but I won't tell you anymore than that, the class will be here soon and your dad wanted to tell you himself. So how did you sleep last night?" She inquired with a concerned look.  
  
"I slept fine, Uncle Severus gave me some Dreamless Sleep potion. I told him about how Lucius is trying to get me to go over to Voldemort's side." just then the bell chimed and the class door swung open, admitting some Gryffindors, all of whom were shooting glares at Jamison as they took their appointed seats. "I tell you more later then." Ser smiled as her son made his way back to his seat.  
  
"What's wrong Jamie?" Blaise asked as he sat down, Draco walked over sulkily, as if someone told him that he had to give away his broom, and sat to Jamie's left.  
  
"Oh, my mum was just telling me that I was to go to her rooms tonight for dinner with my dad and herself." He looked over at Draco, and then back to Blaise, "What's wrong with Dray? He looks like someone took his favorite toy away."  
  
"I hexed him, he's actually looking better now, he was singing some muggle song for a bit, but then I had to put a silencing charm on him, hence the sulking." Jamie snickered and shook his head.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That night, the green-eyed Slytherin found himself in his mother's rooms, having an enjoyable meal with his mum and dad. It was nice when it was just the three of them, they didn't have to pretend to pretend, as Ser called it.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" The youngest of the three asked, as they sat by the fire.  
  
"Well I wanted to tell you about the Black family. You have only seen what I am like, but the rest of the family is totally different. I am the 'black sheep' of the family, and because of this, I left home at your age and lived with James and his family."  
  
"The other Blacks are dark aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah, fanatics the lot of them. The only one that I can remember not being dark was my cousin Andromeda, she married a Light wizard by the name of Tonks. I think her daughter is about twenty-something. Anyway, my family has always been dark, and always been in Slytherin, well except me." Sirius observed his son's reaction to this information before continuing. "My little brother was a Deatheater, I haven't heard much about him since that one Halloween. My cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix, were perfect little Slytherins, and did the family proud. The both married death eaters. Trix is more of a fanatic than her husband; those two are sitting in Azkaban right now." And you know who Narcissa is right?"  
  
"Draco's mum. So you're telling me that I'm Draco's cousin?"  
  
"Yeah, I just thought that you should know, just incase it was brought up. Especially now that Voldemort has an interest to bring you over to them, the fact that you are Narcissa's cousin, a Black, they might use that against you."  
  
"Yeah, Uncle Sev said as much." At his dad's sour look, he added, "He asked me why I left the hall early with Dray. He told me I should watch out, the other Slytherins might try to gain my favor so they can take me over to His side."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile in the Slytherin dorms, Draco was reading another letter from Lucius.  
  
Draco,  
  
How are things coming with bringing the Black child over to 'our side'? Do not disappoint me boy, our master will be very pleased with you when you bring Black to us. Your mother sends her love.  
  
Your father,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
'Great, just what I need.' The blond stood and walked out of the common room. 'Now to warn Jamie.'  
  
At the portrait guarding the Black's rooms, the Malfoy heir requested that the founder tell Jamie that he was there. A few minutes later, Salazar walked back into his frame, and opened the doorway.  
  
Jamie was still sitting opposite his mum and dad, when the blond Slytherin walked in to the sitting room.  
  
"Hello Mr. Black, Professor," the two adults greeted in kind.  
  
"What's up Draco?" Jamie inquired from his place on the other couch. Draco gave him a look that clearly asked, 'can we talk around them?' At Jamie's nod, Draco answered.  
  
"My father wrote me again, about getting Jamie to turn to His side. But as I already told Jamie, I don't want to be a Deatheater. I will not be like the rest of the fanatics in my family. Aunt Bella and my father are enough." Sirius was about to comment, when Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Hello Albus," Serena greeted.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but there is someone who is rather insistent on seeing you Serena, you are to bring Jamison and Sirius to my office also."  
  
"Okay, we'll be right up." Ser gave an odd look Siri, just before she realized who would be looking for her family. "Sorry to cut this short Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"It's okay ma'am. I'll see you back in the dorm Jamie."  
  
"Bye Draco," the blond and the trio walked out into the corridor and went their separate ways.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The trio walked into Dumbledore's office, after trying to remember the password to the gargoyle. Jamie was confused as to who would need to see his mother. He gazed around the room and noticed that the phoenix was sitting in the lap of the stranger that was seated in the chair that sat before the headmaster's desk.  
  
The stranger released the firebird and stood as the group entered. The green-eyed boy noticed that the strange girl had long black hair like his mother with bright blue eyes.  
  
"Eris?" Serena's questioning voice carried throughout the quiet office.  
  
"Mum," the teen smiled at the older witch. "Dad?"  
  
Sirius embraced the girl. "You have grown to be such a beautiful witch." He smiled down at his daughter, then looked around, "where is your brother?"  
  
"Ares is still saying goodbye to his boyfriend. I told him he should just go, but you know how stubborn the Black men are." Eris made a dismissive gesture with her hand and looked over at Jamie. "Is that Jamie?"  
  
"I'll just leave you four, you all have a lot of catching up to do." The headmaster was about to open the door when the fireplace flared green, and a black haired boy tumbled out.  
  
"Oi! I hate flooing!" the sooty teen grumbled as he brushed himself off, swearing to himself, totally oblivious of anyone else in the room.  
  
"ARES MICHAEL BLACK!" the boy in question's head shot up at his name, trying for the entire world to look innocent.  
  
"Mum!" he looked to her right, "Dad!"  
  
"Don't mum me young man. You should watch where you land, especially where you start shooting off your mouth." Ser turned to Albus, his eyes were twinkling, "I apologize sir, and I think I will take everyone back to my rooms."  
  
"Think nothing of it child. I believe with the addition of the twins, we will most definitely have an interesting year. Also don't worry about the rooms for the twins, they should be ready for them by the time you return to your apartment." The headmaster opened the door, "Young Ms. And Mr. Black, plan on being sorted during the feast tomorrow night." The ever- present twinkle was in the blue eyes of the wise old wizard.  
  
"Yes sir," the twins replied as one.  
  
The family made their way to the teacher's wing. Jamie was in a daze. He had a real family. Not just the sudden 'oh and by the way you're our kid' kind of way but, the 'you have older brother's and sisters and more family'. The youngest of the Black family wasn't sure how he felt now. He was happy, yet sad that this had to be hidden from him for so long. But he did understand why though, and knew that everything didn't go as planned, and it all got shot to hell. So he didn't hate his family. He just wants to know everything about them.  
  
They approached the portrait of Salazar and the twins gasped. Ignoring the gasps, Ser hissed the password to the founder who bowed and opened the doorway.  
  
"Okay, we'll stay awake for an hour, then it's off to bed. No don't give me that look Ares, you will find your rooms at the end of the hallway, Eris, your room is the door to the right of Jamie's, Ares, yours is to the right of hers." Serena looked over her children with love in her eyes, Sirius had the same look on his face. He truly missed his other children, only having seen them at the beginning of last year when he was still running from the Ministry.  
  
"Alright, how about we all sit down, have some tea and talk. I'm sure Jamie would like to know more about you both, considering he has to face the school and keep the story straight."  
  
"Sure. So Jamie, who do you want to know about first?" Eris looked at her little brother, not really having seen him since she was two. "I'm sure Michael has some interesting stories."  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"Well you see, because our names sound similar, Ares and Eris, we sometimes answer to our middle names. My middle name is Jade. That way it is less confusing."  
  
"Okay." the twins told him about how they are the best pranksters that had ever gone to Durmstrang. Jamie told them about the Weasley twins, who were a year older than them. Ares thought it would be fun to start a prank war after they were sorted, they both new that they would be placed in the snake house. Sirius was proud to know that the prankster gene was in his sons and daughter. Just before curfew, after saying goodnights and such, Sirius walked Jamison to the serpent dorms. Serena made sure that her other son and daughter got settled in their temporary rooms.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco pestered Jamie all morning about who came to see the Blacks. When he heard that it was the black haired boy's older siblings he backed off a bit, having heard stories from the Durmstrang students the year before, that were telling stories about a set of twins that could out prank even the Weasley twins.  
  
"I so hope that those two get into Slytherin. Can you imagine the prank war that could be?" Jamie just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad they could transfer here, even though school has been in for a month almost." The black haired wizard turned to face the blond, and started laughing.  
  
"What?" Draco looked around himself. Jamie just looked at the now blue haired Slyth.  
  
"N.nothing at all, Dra.dray," Jamie couldn't hold back his laughter, he looked over his shoulder to where his brother and sister were hiding. Ares winked at him and Eris gave him an evil grin. 'Watch out Hogwarts, the Black twins have arrived.'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: see that little button down there? Click it, you know you want to..  
||  
||  
\/ 


	8. Of Sortings and Prankwars

A/N: Ppl, flames: the only thing they're good for is roasting marshmallows.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Athenakitty: Yes, every time he does try to spend time with her, Hermione and Ron are there. I meant that Blaise hexed him after he started singing. Jamison/Harry was only one year old when he last saw his brother and sister, they were two, and I'll explain the twins' past later on. The rest, you'll just have to wait and see..^_-  
  
Acacia Jules: Dude! Calm down, its just a story. I'm allowed to have some artistic license with the story. But apparently you are the only one who feels that way, if you haven't noticed the "good" reviews that I have. And no one is forcing you to read my stories.so back off..  
  
Muggle: I'm glad you like it. Unlike some.(gives evil death glare to Acacia Jules (-_-) )  
  
Chapter 8: Of Sortings and Prank Wars  
  
After Draco finally got a clue and Jamison conjured a mirror for the blue haired boy, the Malfoy heir assumed that it was the Weasley twins who perpetrated his hair color change. Ares over heard the former blonde's ranting. Walking over to the Slytherin table, with an amused smirk, Ares whispered in Draco's ear.  
  
"That is only a sample of what we will do to the Gryffindors after the sorting," and with a snap of the older boy's fingers, blue hair became white-blonde once more. Dray blushed at the closeness of the older boy, but Jamie stopped the train of thought that he new the other Slytherin was thinking on.  
  
"Draco, meet your other cousin Ares. Ares, you know of Draco." The blonde blushed even more and left the table muttering about how he just had to be related to everyone. Jamie and Aries shared an amused look and also left the table.  
  
"So little brother, you do play Quidditch right, I'll bet you're a seeker, just like mum was."  
  
"No, I was, but that was in my past life, I'm a beater along with Blaise Zabini. We're pretty good, as good as the Weasley twins." The younger boy looked over to his brother, they were almost to the pitch. "What position do you and Eris play?"  
  
"Beaters. Dad was a beater, or that's what mum always told us. But anyway, Jade and I were the best beaters in our school, we also had the misfortune of playing with Viktor Krum," the older of the duo said with an exaggerated accent, causing his brother to chuckle.  
  
"I take it you didn't like Krum much."  
  
"Nice guy, bookish and such, but put him on the pitch and he thinks he's the Goddess' bloody gift to Quidditch. I'm not jealous, I wouldn't want the fame." Ares looked over to Jamie who was mounting his broom. "How did you do it, when you were Harry? How did you deal with the hero-worshipping?"  
  
"I ignored it. I never wanted to be famous. I came into the wizarding world, completely clueless of who I was and what I did. I was known for something that I was too young to remember. All I have is that annoying scar and visions and nightmares of the bloody bastard that gave it to me."  
  
The brothers flew a few laps around the pitch. As they landed, they talked about everything, from old friends to the family that Jamison had yet to meet. They also talked about school courses and what they wanted to do after Hogwarts.  
  
"Eris wants to become a Potions Mistress, so she is talking to Uncle Severus about taking her on as an apprentice."  
  
"He might not, only because of who dad is."  
  
"No, Grandmamma Moore would use his hide for book binding if he refused Eris' proposal." The boys laughed at this as they made their way back into the castle.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the Great Hall that night for dinner, all who didn't know about the Black twins arrival, were confused to see the sorting hat sitting in front of the High table. Ares and Eris were waiting in the side room off the Hall, the same one Harry and the Champions had their wands inspected.  
  
"Good evening students, I know that you are all confused as to why the sorting hat is here, so I will make this quick." He smiled at the students, the twinkle in his eyes shone. "Our defense teacher, Professor Black has two other children, who have come to Hogwarts to finish their last two years of study. So welcome our two new additions to the Sixth year class, Eris Jade, and Ares Michael Black."  
  
The twins were greeted with applause from all of the houses. Eris had the hat first.  
  
'Ahh you are much like your mother and uncle, I think Slytherin will work well for you my dear.' The hat sounded in her mind. She smiled at it's assessment. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Eris walked to the table and sat next to Jamie. Ares sat on the stool and frowned.  
  
'You, unlike your sister, take much after your father.' The hat started.  
  
'But I need to be in Slytherin, I am too conniving for any of the other houses.' Ares countered.  
  
'I also see that you two work well together as a team, and we can't separate a pair of beaters.' The hat chuckled then shouted Slytherin.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Classes went as usual for Jamie and Draco, and as always, Neville Longbottom melted a caldron in potions and Snape deducted points from Gryffindor. At lunch is when Ares and Eris made themselves known.  
  
"eep!" a shriek came from the Gryffindor table. All of the students at the table gathered at the place where Fred and George Weasley normally sat. In the place of the red headed twins, two reddish brown weasels were on table dancing.  
  
The laughter came from the Slytherin table, then the other houses, except Gryffindor, followed suit. Three minutes later the Gryffindor Pranksters took their human form.  
  
"that.."  
  
"Was.."  
  
"Pretty good." George looked over at the Black twins, who looked as if they didn't even notice the opposing twins transformation. The red heads walked over to hostile territory, and over to where Ares and Eris were sitting, talking to the other sixth years. Ares looked up at the person that was standing behind his shoulder.  
  
"Can I help you?" the raven-haired boy raised a questioning eyebrow, looking remarkably like his uncle.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now we would like to declare that the prank war begins."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The days following the Weasley twins' declaration, were to put it lightly, pretty calm. All classes were fair game, save for potions, for both sets of twins had more respect for that class, and the fact that neither of them wanted to face the wrath of Snape.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In a large mansion, miles from England, Lord Voldemort was trying to figured out why he still felt the connection with Harry Potter, if Harry Potter is supposed to be dead.  
  
"Luciusss," the Dark Lord summoned the blond aristocrat.  
  
"Yes my lord," Lucius bowed and kissed the hem of his master's robes.  
  
"I thought you told me that the Potter brat was dead."  
  
"My lord, all of my connections at the ministry and at Hogwarts, confirmed that the boy died over the summer, that the Deatheaters were to blame. So we neither denied nor confirmed that it was us." The blond man simpered.  
  
"Well Lucius, I believe your contacts to be wrong."  
  
"Milord?"  
  
"I have had a connection to the brat ever since he helped bring me back to my own body. The boy is alive. The question is, where is he hiding?" the snake like monster turned to his servant. Lucius had taken Wormtail's place at his master side, when the rat was captured and sent to be Kissed.  
  
"My lord, I'll have the others search, possibly exhume the body of Potter."  
  
"Very well, you are dismissed." The blond turned and was almost at the door when Voldemort spoke, " and Lucius," the man stopped and looked over at his master, " Crucio." Was the hissed curse.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Serena, you have to get him out of the country, He is going to figure it out soon!" Severus yelled at his twin.  
  
"Severus, it won't happen. Jamison is too well protected here."  
  
"Yes and the fact that Pettigrew just happened to be on the grounds the day of Jamison's change, was just a coincidence." The potion master's voice was full of sarcasm.  
  
"Fine, but we upped the wards after that. Especially seeing that 'Harry' was supposedly kidnapped. We had to, the other parents almost didn't send their children back, for fear that they would be the next victims."  
  
"Well we need to tell him what is going on. I have a feeling that Malfoy will be using Draco to find out about Potter. Hopefully those Gryffindors he associated with will keep their mouths shut."  
  
"Shit! We have to obliviate them. Draco might not be himself if he starts questioning Ron and Hermione." Ser jumped up and went to write a note to the pair of Gryffindors.  
  
"Why don't you ask the twins to do it. I'm sure they could do it discretely. They are after all brilliant in potions, they obviously get that from your side." The raven-haired witch looked up from her note.  
  
"That is a great idea. They could make it seem as if it was part of a prank." As she spoke, the defense teacher drafted a note to her daughter. She summoned her owl then tied the note to its leg then sent it off.  
  
"Oh and on the subject of potions, I have accepted Eris' proposal to take her on as my apprentice. That girl has a lot of potential. She could take her mastery by her seventh year."  
  
"That's great, she'll be excited to know. She should be here soon." As she said this, there was a knock on the potion master's office door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"You wanted to see us mum?" the raven-haired twins looked back and forth between the two adults. Snape put up silencing charms and sat at his desk.  
  
"Yes. I need you two to erase a certain memory from Granger and the youngest male Weasley's minds."  
  
"What do they know that is so important that they need to be 'fixed'?" Ares asked as he looked around the office.  
  
"They know who Jamie was for the last four years. The Granger girl figured it out." Serena smiled as she saw the thoughtful looks her eldest children had.  
  
"How would you like us to do this?" Eris inquired. Ares perked up.  
  
"We could do the fortune cookies. Like we did when that toad Umbridge was trying to get us removed from the Quidditch team." The boy said to his sister.  
  
"That might just work. We just have to make sure it is just the two that read the cookies." Eris agreed.  
  
"Are you two going to let us know what you mean by fortune cookies?" Sev asked as he graded the potions essays of the first year Gryffindors.  
  
"No," Eris stated.  
  
"That would ruin the surprise." Ares added cheekily.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Three days later, the two sets of prankster twins continued on with their prank war. Ares and Eris worked on a way to set the memory charms and not make it seem overly obvious that Granger and Weasley were the intended targets. At dinner that night in the great hall, at every plate there was a small fortune cookie. The populace of the school, not really thinking that the house elves would partake in the prank war opened their little cookies.  
  
"Jamie, do you know why there are fortune cookies on our plates?" Draco asked as he, Jamie and Blaise sat on the bench.  
  
"Not a clue." Jamie picked his cookie up, at the same time as the blonde boy and Blaise.  
  
"Jamie, nice hair!" Ares shouted from the other end of the Slytherin table, his hair neon pink. It was then that the whole hall erupted in laughter and shouting.  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione had both opened their cookies, neither one noticing the feel of the memory spell flow over them, assuming it was just the color spell. Ron had maroon hair, and the bushy haired girl had Malfoy blond hair.  
  
'you do not know Harry Potter's true identity, he is dead.' But what every one else would see was 'you will have a hair raising day.'  
  
The only ones that were not affected by the Black twins' spell were Remus and Sirius, who were not in the Hall.  
  
The Weasley twins turned and looked over at the Blacks, and applauded them. The Slytherin pair stood and bowed at the praise. Just then the doors of the hall burst open, with Lupin running in like a dragon was chasing him. The Werewolf didn't stop running until he got to the head table, where Serena, Severus and Dumbledore had all stood to meet the running man.  
  
"Its.Sirius," the man panted. "He's in the hospital wing..we were attacked..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Dun Dun Dun.what a cliffie eh? Well Review and you can have a cookie, or rather a picture of a cookie, but a cookie nonetheless. ^_^ 


	9. The Bright Green Surprise In Which Secre...

A/N: It's short, I know. Review and I'll love you forever.. ( Read the note at the bottom of the chapter...  
  
Chapter 9: The Bright Green Surprise In Which Secrets Are Revealed  
  
Ser ran to the hospital wing, the second Remus said Sirius, the twins and Jamie weren't that far behind. The sight that greeted the small family when they entered the infirmary wasn't as bad as Serena had expected. Sirius was sleeping under the covers on his bed. He looked pale, but not as if death was a breath away. Madame Pomfrey finished up casting a monitoring charm on the sleeping man.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, will he be okay?" the dark haired witch asked the matron as she sat down next to her husband. The kids stayed near the foot of the bed, watching their parents and the nurse in silence.  
  
"Yes, he'll be fine Professor. He had a few broken bones, which were easily fixed. Otherwise, I am surprised that he wasn't any worse. I gave him some Dreamless Sleep potion, so he should wake in the morning." Madame Pomfrey bustled about making sure that her patient would be comfortable for the night.  
  
"Thank you Poppy." Remus walked over to Ser and the kids. "Remmy what happened out there?"  
  
"We were doing surveillance by Malfoy Manor when we were attacked. But you know how Siri can be, so he took out quite a few Deatheaters before he fell." The werewolf turned to Jamie, "We got Lucius Malfoy. Tell Draco what happened. Just don't let him try to look for his father."  
  
"Yes Remmy." The green-eyed boy walked over to his mother and hugged her, promising to be back in the morning. Jamison walked out of the Hospital wing alone and made his way back to the Slytherin common rooms. When he arrived, Draco bombarded the dark haired boy with questions.  
  
"Jamie what's going on?" the blond asked then second the other walked into the room.  
  
"Dray, I'll tell you, but not in here." The two students went to their dorm, followed by Blaise.  
  
"Jamie, what happened, is your dad okay?"  
  
"He and Professor Lupin were attacked." Jamie looked around, before casting a silencing and locking spell on the room. "Can I trust you both to keep a secret?"  
  
"Yes," both boys said as they sat on one of the beds, Jamie remained standing.  
  
"Okay, you know how my father is working for the Order?" the other boys nodded, "Well with the threat of Voldemort, " the two boys sitting on the bed flinched, "the order has been watching certain places that the Deatheaters may frequent. Well Dad and Professor Lupin were near Malfoy manor. They were ambushed."  
  
"Is your dad okay?" Draco asked, a worried expression falling over his face.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine now. Dad and Lupin captured their attackers. Draco, your dad was one of them. But you are not to go looking for him." Jamie stopped the boy before he could get to the door.  
  
"I know Jamie, I wasn't going anywhere." The blond embraced his friend and laughed, "I'm free."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Halloween snuck up on the school a week after the attack. Sirius recovered and the information gained from the captured Deatheaters tilted the scales of the war, in favor of the light. Lucius was the biggest surprise of the week. During the interrogations under Veritaserum, he admitted that he really didn't want Draco to take the Dark Mark. That he wanted his son safe from the war and not a casualty, like Potter was supposed to have been. The blond aristocrat also told of the fact that Voldemort knowing that Harry wasn't really dead, just in hiding. He also said to never tell Draco of his admissions, thinking that it would keep his heir safer  
  
The Headmaster, thinking that it would lift the spirits of the population of Hogwarts; he announced that there would be a Halloween Masque, and that costumes were mandatory. The dance itself was very successful. That was, until when the clock struck midnight.  
  
The enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall reflected the night sky; the quarter moon in a murky half glow, the fog outside the castle walls was all encompassing. All of the students and staff were on the dance floor, enjoying the tunes coming from the skeleton band. When the clock in the tower struck midnight, a bright green light erupted in the center of the Great Hall.  
  
Many of the students screamed. The green light, looked like the Avada Kedavra being cast skyward. But, as abruptly as it appeared, it disappeared just as fast. In it's stead, to bodies, a man and a woman in white robes, appeared. Sirius and Remus ran over to the unmoving couple and gasped. Before anyone could identify the unconscious duo, the to Marauders quickly levitated the bodies and took them to the hospital wing. Ser and Sev were behind them, not knowing what quite to expect. Dumbledore had sent all of the students to there common rooms, and the rest of the staff went with them.  
  
In the hospital wing, Sirius and Remus gently guided the two floating forms onto some beds; Madame Pomfrey was rushing around casting diagnostic spells on them. Ser gasped when she saw the two, and then turned to her husband, a flicker of hope was in her eyes.  
  
"Is that?"  
  
"Yes love, it worked. James and Lily are back."  
  
Ser looked up at Sirius, "What do you mean, 'it worked'?"  
  
Sirius looked away guiltily, Remus had an equally puzzled look. "Ser, it was one of our last minute decisions."  
  
"You mean to tell me you had no other back up plan?" The blue-eyed man looked away from his wife. "You left our son to be attacked Sirius. How could you even think that that would be accepted?"  
  
"Ser we didn't know, we figured that."  
  
"What? You figured that the mark would protect Jamison? Damn it Siri, he was only one! You are so damn lucky that he survived that night. Otherwise, I'd have never forgiven you three."  
  
"Three?"  
  
"Yeah, James and Lily said that they would protect him, and they let this happen." Sirius moved to embrace his wife, but she stepped away. "No, don't." she looked over at her unconscious friends, "What spell did you use?"  
  
"The Dormiens Aeternus, and you are the only one who can lift it Love." The animagus gazed at his friends.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"You are the only one strong enough to, and the fact that the incantation to release them is in Parseltongue."  
  
"Moony did you know anything about their extremely Gryffindorish stunt?" Serena looked at the CoMC professor.  
  
"No, remember, I was out of the country for the Order." Remus answered from his place on the other side of James and Lily's beds.  
  
"That's right. Well I guess there is no point in ranting about the past." The raven-haired witch sighed and looked to her husband. "We have to get them new identities and they'll need appearance charms."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Think about it Padfoot. They've supposedly been dead for about fourteen years. That and the fact that 'their' son is dead." Remus stated.  
  
"And Voldemort would go after them if it is discovered that the Potters never died that night." Dumbledore walked across the infirmary to the area that the group was occupying.  
  
"Hello headmaster." The conscious members of the group greeted.  
  
"I trust that everything is well?" they nodded to the old mage. "That is wonderful. I have already taken the liberty of procuring new identities for them. Now, how do we end the spell?"  
  
"Serena has to Enervate them in Parseltongue, and then James and Lily should wake up." Sirius looked at Albus. "Do the kids know what happened?"  
  
"I made sure that the students thought that it was just a special effect for the Halloween Ball, signifying that the ball was over at midnight. I believe that Severus was on his way here after he made sure that the Slytherins were staying in their dorms," Albus gestured for Serena to begin.  
  
Serena growled to herself softly, and stood between the Potter's beds and hissed, "*Enervate a duo*."  
  
A green light, lighter than the one that brought the couple to the school, enveloped the sleeping figures. When the green glow faded, two deep gasps were heard from the beds. Two sets of eyes opened, one of green, the other of blue. Sirius cautiously approached James' bed, Serena to Lily's.  
  
"James." The man in question looked at the dark haired man before him. Sirius gave James his glasses.  
  
"Sirius?" James looked around the room at all that were present, then back to his friend. "Did it work?"  
  
"Um.sort of."  
  
"What do you mean sort of? Where is Jamie?" Lily enquired from her bed, after giving Ser a hug.  
  
"Well, lets just say that you both slept a bit longer than you were supposed to." Sirius said guiltily.  
  
"Pfft.A bit? Siri, fourteen years isn't a bit, more like way too long." The Dark haired witch snorted. She helped Lily go over to James' bed.  
  
"You didn't answer the question Sirius. Where is Jamie? Is Voldemort dead?"  
  
"Jamie is fine and is with his housemates, and the Dark Lord is back." Severus walked in to the Hospital wing.  
  
"Snape." James said coldly.  
  
"Potter." Then looking at the red headed witch, "Lily."  
  
"Hello Severus. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Yes Snape, why are you here, don't you have a Dark Lord's arse to kiss." James spat, earning him dirty looks from everyone in the room.  
  
"For your information Potter, I have more of a right to be here than you do. But more importantly Potter, I have never, and will not ever, kiss that snake faced bastard's arse." Severus smirked at the bewildered look on James' face.  
  
"James. First I need you to look at me, then say 'you were right Ser.'"  
  
"You were right Ser.Now why did I have to say that?"  
  
"I told you that Pettigrew was not to be trusted, that he was the traitor among us. But you wouldn't believe me. I didn't want to trust the life of my son with him." Sirius stopped his wife mid-rant.  
  
"Love, it's over now. Pettigrew is just as good as dead now. Jamie is safe and so are the twins." He turned to his friends. "We have a lot to talk about, but lets not do it here. Madam Pomfrey, is it alright if we take James and Lily to our rooms?"  
  
The matron looked like she was about to protest but Dumbledore gave her a look, and she nodded her head, walking away muttering something about never letting her do her job. The group flooed into Ser and Siri's rooms. When they got there, they noted that Jamie wasn't in his common room, and neither were Eris and Ares.  
  
"I thought I told you three to stay in the common room?" Severus started, being the first to see the teens.  
  
"No uncle Sev, you said to stay in the dungeons. So we came here to mum's rooms." Ares smirked. Jamie and Eris noticed the two extra people of the group of adults. "What's going on? Who are th." the dark haired teen stopped as recognition struck.  
  
Remus chuckled at the look on Ares' face as he walked over to where the three teens were sitting. Serena and Sirius guided the Potters over to the sofa. Severus just stood near the mantel watching the group. James looked over to Ser in confusion.  
  
"Why did Ares just call Snape 'uncle'?"  
  
"That is one of the many things we have to talk about." After everyone was settled in and had a cup of hot chocolate in hand, Ser and Siri started the story.  
  
A few hours, a box of tissues and many hugs later; Jamie finished telling about the years after the supposed death of the Potters.  
  
In the days following James and Lily's awakening, the atmosphere of the castle was light. Only the select group knew that the Potters were alive. Serena was using her connections at Durmstrang to acquire new identities for the couple. Meanwhile, Jamie, Eris and Ares, were getting to know their long lost godparents, hearing more stories about their mum and dad, but also talked about their lives at Durmstrang, well the twins did, and what it was like living in Bulgaria and things like that.  
  
"I still can't believe that Snivilus is your uncle," James mused. Eris and Ares gave the older wizard a confused look.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I think Uncle James is referring to Uncle Sev. Remus told me about how dad and James hated our uncle."  
  
"Oh." Eris frowned at James. "That was like twenty years ago, let go. He's not the teenager that you knew then. He grew up," she muttered to herself, "unlike some." Serena had entered the sitting room at the end of her daughter's rant.  
  
"James, or should I say, Aric, what did you say to her?"  
  
"I only said that I couldn't believe that Snape is your brother."  
  
"No I heard what you called him. Just don't eve let him hear you call him Snivilus, even if he isn't in the room." Ser smirked, then looked at her children's faces. She looked behind her and found that her brother was just at her back. Sev must have walked into the room just after Ser.  
  
"Oh shit." The man with the glasses stood up.  
  
"I agree with Eris, it seems some will never grow up." The potions' master sneered. That was when the first hex was thrown. Serena and the kids fled the room in favor of not getting caught in the crossfire of the dueling wizards.  
  
"Aren't you going to stop them?" Jamison asked as the group walked into the kitchen.  
  
"No, they really need to do this. Your father and Sev did this before term started," at the kids horrified expressions she added, "I have wards around the sitting room preventing damage, and they both have protection spells on them."  
  
After the Potter/Snape hex war, the two men put aside their differences, there was a bigger fight coming, and it was better to be allies than enemies.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Some weeks after the 'Evans'', as that was their new/old last name, came to Hogwarts, someone tipped off the Dark Lord of their arrival.  
  
"Lucius, what news do you have of these Evans'?" the snakelike man queried the blond.  
  
"There isn't much about them my Lord, only that Dumbledore is protecting them." The Malfoy bowed his head.  
  
"What of your son's progress on getting the Black child to our side?"  
  
"My Lord, it shames me to report that I no longer have a son. Draco refused to join our side and bring Black with him." The blond aristocrat cringed at the look his master was giving him.  
  
"I am most disappointed Lucius." Voldemort fingered his wand (mind out of the gutter you!), " I have one other spy in Dumbledore's ranks." The snakelike face twisted into an evil smirk.  
  
"My Lord, if you don't mind me inquiring, but who is this other spy?"  
  
"You dare question me?"  
  
"N.no my Lord. I was only curious."  
  
"Well you know what the muggles say Lucius, 'curiosity killed the cat.'" The Dark Lord raised his wand and sent the killing curse towards the Malfoy patriarch. The blond didn't even scream.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jamie woke with a scream. The raven-haired boy looked around to make sure that none of his dorm mates were awake. Looking over at the clock on the table next to his bed, he found that it was still early morning. Jamie looked over to his cousin's sleeping form, wishing that he hadn't even had the vision at all. After grabbing a robe and some slippers, Jamison walked to Severus' rooms. When he got there, his uncle tool him to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Severus, Mr. Black, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you both to my office." Twinkling eyes dimmed at the sight of the lost and sad look in Jamie's eyes.  
  
"Jamison has had a vision."  
  
"Headmaster, Draco Malfoy's father has been killed." Dumbledore's eyes lost their sparkle and darkened. Severus gasped, his nephew hadn't told of his vision, only to accompany him to the headmaster's office.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Who did it?"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The news of Lucius' death spread like wildfire. Some cheered, others gave Draco their sympathies, or they ignored it completely. Draco played the part of grieving son, but anyone who actually knew the Malfoy heir, they would see the hints of happiness and freedom in his liquid silver eyes. Others were just plain oblivious.  
  
"Oh Drakie! I'm so sorry about your father!" Pansy Parkinson simpered.  
  
"I'm not. I'm glad he's gone. Now I'm free." The blond boy replied.  
  
"Oh it's okay to be in denial Love. I'll be around if you ever want to talk," the priggish girl said in parting.  
  
"I'll be sure to run the other way." Draco said as the girl left. "And don't call me Drakie! It's Dray-co! D.R.A.C.O!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In Dumbledore's office, Snape, Ser, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and the Headmaster, were trying to figure out how Malfoy had escaped.  
  
"Jamie said that Voldemort mentioned having another spy here. I don't think he was talking about you Sev." Ser added.  
  
"It wasn't Draco, he'd rather see Lucius locked away, he wouldn't have freed him." Severus defended.  
  
"It has to be someone who had access to that cell, plus being someone who would not be noticed." James looked thoughtful.  
  
"Albus scan the wards for any breaks. We should add an anti-animagus ward to them," at the horrified look Sirius was giving him, James raised an eyebrow, then finished, "just around the castle walls."  
  
"Who was supposed to be guarding him?" the room got quiet. Then everyone lunged for the floo shouting out for Sev's rooms. Everyone landed in a heap on the potions master's hearthrug. They all ran from the apartment, down the hall to the hidden door that led to where Lucius had been held. The Order member that had been assigned was missing. Inside the cell, there was brown paper wrapper, as if something had been sent in it. As the group was investigating the cell, the Order member returned. But before the man had time to react, Remus and Sirius pinned him to the wall.  
  
"Where have you been Lucas?" Severus asked with the tone that had sent many seventh years running.  
  
"I..I've been here sir." The younger wizard struggled against the werewolf and animagus.  
  
"If, you have been here, then, where pray-tell is the prisoner?!" By now, Severus was glaring down at Lucas.  
  
"I.I don't know s..sir." the headmaster ordered Siri and Remus to escort the younger wizard to his office while the rest of the group searched the cell for clues.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Hi guys, I know you've noticed there is three chapters here. Well that is because I felt that the three chapters alone were not up to my normal standards. Also, if you want to be my beta-reader, email me at the address in my profile. Also, if you've beta'd for anyone else, let me know. 


	10. When the Wards Came Tumbling Down

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: I so totally apologize for how long this story has been left undone. Trust me, real life hasn't been the easiest. In the time since I last posted, I changed jobs three times. The one that I am at now really hasn't left me with much time for writing. Just recently I got married to one of the most wonderful men in the world. He got me addicted to World of Warcraft, and table top role play games. So what I am trying to get at is that, I will be trying to work on this story. I've been on a 5 year hiatus. It's time to get the heads er, ball rolling. Well on with the show!

Chapter 10: When the Wards Came Tumbling Down

The professors, Blacks and Potters never did figure out how Lucius escaped. It was a moot point, seeing as how said escapee was dead. After they stopped the investigation, the Order was called to get a strategy prepared as the final battle was quickly approaching. Jamison and his siblings, plus Draco, started gathering the Slyths that were against Voldemort. It surprised the former Gryffindor; just how many children of Deatheaters opposed their parents. Dumbledore, with all of his infinite wisdom, decided that if the defecting Slytherins were going to train to fight in the battle, that the Gryffindors should be a part as well, if only to be fair.

With the holidays coming to an end and exams nearing the students were very nearly climbing the walls. Ares, just being a typical child of Sirius Black, actually started climbing the walls, that was, until Eris hit him with a tickling hex. The prank war was back in full force, and with the addition of James Potter, the Marauders were only three strong but still could prank with the best of them.

February rolled around and no one was prepared for the revelation that was discovered a few days prior to Valentines…

Eris and Jamie had walked to the potions lab to work on Jamie's tutoring and her research project. As they walked in, they both heard noises coming from the supplies closet. Wands drawn, the siblings approached the door that was ajar. The sight made Jamie blush, and Eris giggle and blush. Severus and Remus were backed into the corner of the small room, totally oblivious to the students at the door, kissing like teenagers in love.

"Mum, you'll never believe what we've just seen…"

It had been a few weeks after Jamie and Eris discovered Sev and Remus' secret, when the wards fell. Alarms that sounded more like the shriek of a banshee, cut through the air. The Heads of houses checked their respective common rooms, essentially creating a lock-down. The Order members, who had been staying at the castle, were gathered in Dumbledore's office, going over every possible scenario for the cause of the wards failing. The Blacks, plus the Potters were sending word to the Ministry and the other Order members, hoping for a quick response. Then the sound of shattering glass alerted the adults to the fact that two students had literally flown into the office.

"Jamison! Draco! What are you doing up here? You should be in your common room!" Serena shrieked, sounding like the ward alarms. The boys leaned on their brooms and looked to Dumbledore, who was going over the ward charts.

"Death…Eaters…in the dungeons." Jamie gasped, his heart going about a mile a minute. "Snape was warding the common room door…"

"There was about five of them…Sev is injured!" Draco stammered, also trying to catch his breath.

The battle was intense. All of the seventh years from each house stood shoulder to shoulder with the Order members and the Aurors that arrived just after Jamie crashed into the headmaster's office. Curses flew for what seemed like hours, though it was actually a matter of minutes, the skirmish was over.

Battered and bloody, the Aurors that were still standing rounded up the surviving Deatheaters and medi-wizards took care of the Light side's wounded.

In the end, the Light had won this battle, the Prophet named it, "The Battle of Hogwarts", not naming all of the fighters of the light, but just a few of the well known Aurors. Only six of the Deatheaters that joined their comrades died, the rest were now in ministry holding cells.

"When are you going to tell us?" Ares whined, holding his quill above his charms paper, letting little blots hit.

"When you, my darling son, learn not to prank your teachers, most especially, your parents," Sirius was trying, and failing miserably, to cast the counter charm on his hair, that was now an acid green color. The twins of Gryffindor and the twins of Slytherin had finally teamed up to do the final prank of the school year. It went off without a hitch. All of the students, and professors, had their hair changed. Some got tentacles and others just changed to their most hated color.

"You're just mad because you weren't in on it." Ser chuckled from the kitchen, her tentacle hair waving kitchen rags around her head. Suddenly turning a serious glare towards her children, "As great as it was, seeing both houses working together, now is not the time for fun and games!"

"Would you rather everyone be resigned to their fate, possible death, or would you rather everyone be in good spirits? Knowing that there still is something worth fighting for?" Jamie proclaimed from the door way, his hair tussled from the wind, his broom over his shoulder. "I can't think of a better way to go." Smiling serenely, he walked away from the door and headed down the hall.

A/N: Super short, I know. But this chappie has been sitting in this folder since 2003. I figured that I would finally release it in to the wild where it belongs, and that hopefully someday I'll actually remember what I was writing about. TTFN Lovies.

Eris


	11. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

As much as I hate to say this, all of my Harry Potter stories will be on permanent hiatus. I have lost most of my plot bunnies over the years and that has made it difficult to pick up where I left off. Right now I am looking at taking up writing Southern vampire Mysteries Fanfiction aka True Blood. I am still tossing around ideas for this. I am also trying to get the MarySues out of my head. As much as I would love to put me in the story as the lead and love interest of the Viking Sex God aka Eric Northman. So keep a look out for my new stories when they come out. Again, I am sorry that I will not be continuing my current stories. Maybe someday the plot bunny will return and we can see what happens then.

Till then,

ErisJade Black-Lupin


End file.
